Beneath the Ice
by MintRain13
Summary: "You" she said scathingly as she pointed her wand at his chest. "My my Granger, that is no way to treat the head boy. Didn't your parents ever teach you manners? Or is that something foreign to muggles?" Said Draco as he too withdrew his wand. Draco and Hermione are back for their 7th year at Hogwarts and they have no idea whats in store for them.
1. Chapter 1:Mumpsimus

**Disclaimer: It's exciting to finally be back writing again. I had forgotten my old account and lost most of the story I had written before, so I decided to start fresh. I hope you enjoy my new take on a Dramoine love story, and please feel free to leave a review.**

**Chapter One: Mumpsimus  
**

"You" she said scathingly as she pointed her wand at his chest.

"My my Granger, that is no way to treat the head boy. Didn't your parents ever teach you manners? Or is that something foreign to muggles?" Said Draco as he too withdrew his wand.

"Everything so black and white to you isn't it Malfoy"

"Well at least I know my place, unlike you" he said as he inched closer to her menacingly.

"Sorry to burst your bubble you ignorant prat but if you haven't noticed Professor Dumbledore has given us equal ranking this year, and maybe it has slipped your mind, but who has always been at the top of the class list I seem to recall my name, not yours so clearly blood doesn't mean everything" Said Hermione almost nose to nose with Draco now. Draco was momentarily stumped and glared savagely at her before he said "oh just wait until you get out into the real world you prissy know it all, lets see how you cope then" said Draco as he backed Hermione into the door. Hermione did not back down though instead she gave out a small laugh "Ha, I reckon I'll cope far better than you Malfoy, at least I don't have to run to my daddy every time I have a problem" she said as she slid the door open behind her, backed through it and then slammed it in his face.

"Why that little" Draco began but was cut off by the compartment door sliding open once again, this time however it was his good friend Blaise Zabini that entered. "I see you and the head girl are getting along splendidly" said Blaise jokingly as Draco snarled at him. "Well you're not done with her just yet mate, you've still got the prefects meeting...which by the way started about five minutes ago, oh and the fact that you'll be living with her for an entire year...I bet you two won't last one weeks the way you are always at each others throats."

"Don't remind me! I never liked Dumbledore, but now I utterly despise the man. I mean, this is just pure torture, and Parkinson is still a prefect isn't she, just to make my life that much fucking worse"

"Oh yes, and she's soo excited to see her Drakie Poo" Said Blaise imitating her voice surprisingly well.

"And to think my parents considered having the two of us married" he said loathingly.

* * *

Hermione waited grumpily in the prefects compartment. _Of course Malfoy was going to be late... she thought. He probably feels the need to make a big entrance. That is if he can get his over sized ego through the door. Git._

Finally having had enough she stood to start the meeting. "Welcome prefects to another year at Hogwarts"

"Wheres Draco?" Pansy interjected rudely.

"Right here" said the man himself as he strutted through the doorway. "Now now Pansy, you should know better than to interrupt those who outrank you." The reproachful glare he received from her was worth it for sticking up for Granger. "My my, half of you look as though you're about to fall asleep, please don't tell me in my absence Granger has managed to tell you the whole history of Hogwarts prefects...how dull" he drawled which earned him some sniggers. Ron however was on his feet, ears turning steadily redder. "Do sit down Weasley, you do not want to disappoint mummy on your first day back with a detention do you? I could easily have that arranged, I'm sure Filch would be delighted." Ron sat down in a huff, arms crossed, while Hermione openly glared at Draco. "I think we've had enough of the power plays Malfoy. I will ask the prefects to patrol the train for the remainder of the ride, patrol schedules as well as meeting times will be posted on your house bulletin boards. Enjoy the rest of the trip" The prefects eagerly filed out of the compartment excited to go see their friends and swap stories about their summers.

"Where do you think you're going Malfoy, we need to make up schedules"

"Oh I'm quite sure you can handle such a menial task on your own Granger"

"It is not a question of whether I can handle it or not, it's a question of responsibility"

"I do tire of your conscientious attitude Granger"

"And I of your arrogance, but we still have to work together, so we might as well get this done as fast as possible"

* * *

"Well wasn't Malfoy a foul little git today" Said Ron as he plopped into the thestral drawn carriage.

"He's absolutely intolerable, oh Harry you should have heard him!" Said Hermione. And with that they continued to abuse Draco on their way up to the school. Once inside, the trio was greeted by Sir Nicholas. "Hello, Hello!" He said joyously. "Oh and I do believe a congratulations is in Ms. Granger, oh the other ghost will be quite upset to find out it wasn't a student from their own house" said Sir Nicholas with a triumphant gesture which caused his head to wobble dangerously on his shoulders.

"Thanks Nick" I said as I watched him glide through a rather disheveled looking second year, though I couldn't blame him. The feeling was rather unpleasant.

We entered the hall, and quickly took our place at the Gryffindor table. "I do hope The sorting doesn't take as long as last year..I'm absolutely starving!" Said Ron, Harry half heartedly nodded in agreement.

"I'm quite ravenous myself, but you do realize that this will be our last sorting ceremony...and last start of term feast, admittedly I don't want it to end!" I exclaimed sadly. Harry met my gaze, he too now looked sad. "I really don't want to think about it being the last time actually, I still don't even know where I want to go after. I mean this really has been my only home" he acknowledged.

"I'll just be happy to have no more exams! And especially no more potions" said Ron.

"Oh Ron! You can be so shallow..." but I was cutoff by the doors of the great hall opening once again and revealing the stumbling and jittering first years trying to bravely make their way up to the front. Nostalgically I watched them, a small smile pulling at my lips.

The sorting hat's song was short, sweet and to the point. It made me wonder how many times it had sang about house unity. It had seen it's fair share of wars throughout it's life at Hogwarts. Did the hat remember it all I wondered. Surely it was a powerful magical artifact but could the founders really have managed to replicate a real working brain. "Sally Atkins" came Mcgonagal's sharp voice bringing me back to the present. I watched Sally get sorted into Ravenclaw, then Aubrey Allesworth became the first Gryffindor of the evening. I clapped enthusiastically with the rest of my house. But, before I knew it Dina Zephyr was sorted into Hufflepuff, ending the sorting ceremony. It seemed Ron had gotten his wish.

The feast sped by and before I knew it I was rounding up first years and sending them to their house prefects. "Ah Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy and myself were starting to wonder where you'd gotten off to. Lost in the hustle and bustle of things I see" Said Professor Dumbledore as he came up behind me. Though it was clear Malfoy did not share his sentiments as he was glowering behind the headmaster. "Sorry Professor Dumbledore, I did not mean to keep you waiting"

"Do not apologize my dear" He said his eyes twinkling. "Shall we be off then, I am sure the two of you are anxious to see your new dormitory.

The professor lead us on what seemed like a wild adventure through the halls of Hogwarts. Up stairs, down trap doors, through secret passage ways and when I was good and last we finally came to stop at a portrait of a spunky young witch in {40's garb}, she eyed them with interest, giving the headmaster a quick nod. Dumbledore sighed, "Ah well that was good and fun, I have never taken that route before" He said smiling in what I could have sworn a very mischievous way. "Alas, I think its time we all go to bed, you two want to be well rested for your first day, good night, oh and de-mumpsimus"

"What an interesting choice headmaster, sounds like I am going to have fun with these two this year." She said as she swung open.

"The man in clearly off his rocker" Draco mumbled as he entered the common room first. He let out a small laugh as he took in his surroundings. "And this is why there should never be a Slytherin and Gryffindor head, it looks like its bloody Christmas in here." Hermione smiled, and laughed to herself. As much as she hated to admit it he was right.

* * *

**On an end note, mumpsimus means one who sticks firmly and wrongly in their old ways. I know it's quite an obscure word but I came across it as I was writing this chapter and thought it fit perfectly.  
**


	2. Chapter 2:Insufferable

**So here is the second chapter, thank you for all the support I got on the first chapter.. enjoy:**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Insufferable**

Hermione, with her mind pre-occupied on what her class schedule would be like over the coming year, was about to leave the dormitory when she realized she had forgotten to brush her teeth. She ran back up the stairs, threw her bag on her bed and entered the bathroom with out even thinking twice. To her surprise, she found it was already occupied by Draco in nothing but a white fluffy towel draped dangerously low on his hips. I now see why girls fancy quiditch players so much, Hermione thought before she scolded herself and quickly averted her eyes. She immediately turned around about to leave mumbling "sorry Malfoy" as she went, when she found him blocking her way. "Not so fast Granger, don't you know your manners? You're supposed to knock first," said Draco, casually leaning against the door frame, arms crossed.

"I said I'm sorry Malfoy, now get out of my way," said Hermione keeping her eyes firmly on his face, scolding herself for wanting to take another peak.

"Oh is that what you mumbled? Didn't sound too sincere to me." He said, then noticing a slight pink tinge to her cheeks, he smirked "And you can look all you want I doubt you've ever seen such a fine specimen. Scratch that I bet you haven't even seen a guy naked before, being the little prude that you are."

Hermione rolled her eyes and having had quite enough of his insults pushed past him quite forcefully. Draco staggered back a few feet before regaining his footing. _No one gets away with pushing me, especially her! _He thought angrily as he grabbed her by the arm and pinned her to the wall behind them. He saw shock, anger and fear all spiralling dangerously in her big golden brown eyes. _Ive got you right where I want you Granger you should be scared, _Draco thought as he leaned in ever so slowly, grazing her cheek with his own before whispering menacingly in her ear, "Don't you ever push me again," Hermione replied by bringing her knee up rather forcefully into his crotch. Draco immediately let go of her, collapsing to the floor in pain. Hermione smirked "They do say that actions speak louder than words, but incase you didn't get the message Malfoy, I don't appreciate being shoved into walls by slimy gits such as yourself. Grabbing her bag Hermione gracefully excited the room, stopping only at the door way to say, "If the world is lucky you won't ever be able to have children," and left.

* * *

As Draco stood up in pain, he found a new respect for Hermione, _Damn that little mudblood has spirit_. Then he unconsciously rubbed his cheek which still tinged slightly.

"Haha, she did what to you now" Blaise said his face red with laughter, as the two boys ate their breakfast.

"I really don't appreciate you laughing at my pain, or announcing it to the whole school for that matter"

"Dude, you just got beat up by a girl, how do you expect me not to laugh"

"You're Intolerable" Draco huffed as he forcefully got up to leave. Looking down at his schedule he saw that his first class was transfiguration with the Gryffindors. Groaning he crumpled it and put shoved it back into his bag. _Here is to one insufferably long day_, he thought.

"You saw Malfoy with his shirt off! Oh man tell me his shirtless body is as sexy as I dreamed it would be"

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed "You're missing the point, did you here what he did to me!?"

"Well it's not nearly as bad as you did to him, toerag or not it must have been nice to have that fine body pressing you into the wall"

"You are absolutely impossible!"

"Not as impossible as you are just admit it already, you liked what you saw... I see those cheeks flushing"

"There is nothing to admit, and nothing you can say to make me"

"What are you trying to get poor Hermione to admit?" Asked Harry as he sat down between the two girls.

"Oh that she studies too much, caught her reading her transfiguration book at the table and classes haven't even started yet" Ginny lied smoothly.

"Well there is no point in getting her to admit that when everyone knows that already"

"Yeah everyone does know that," said Ginny giving Hermione a look. Hermione knew immediately what she was implying and kicked her under the table. Harry however noticed nothing and began piling his plate. "I will admit to no such thing now drop it" said Hermione in an undertone. Ron soon joined them and conversation resumed as normal, none of them the wiser that someone had been watching the whole exchange. Malfoy's best friend or not Blaise had to admit that Hermione was starting to grow on him. Any girl that had the balls to put Draco in his place was beyond a doubt in his good books, if not for entertainment value alone.

* * *

"Attention students" Professor Mcgonagal said clearly over the class' chattering. "Though I would like to believe you are all responsible young adults years of teaching Newt level transfiguration has taught me otherwise. Therefore I am instating a seating plan until you prove to me otherwise." Draco looked up in disbelief. Just my luck she's going to put me with Granger. "Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy" Draco literally growled under his breath and then went to join Hermione in the front row. Broodingly he began to aimlessly doodle on his parchment occasionally poking a few holes through it in anger.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you be so kind to tell us the three key elements of human transfiguration"

But Draco's head was deep in clouds thinking of ways he could get revenge for this morning. A smart kick to his shin from Hermione and Mcgonagal's voice brought him back down to earth. "Mr. Malfoy"

"Yes professor"

"I repeatedly asked you a question but since you deem my class unworthy of my attention I shall have to ask you to leave."

Draco opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by Professor Mcgonagal. "It's too late for apologies Mr. Malfoy, if you don't respect my teaching then I won't respect your learning. If you wish to come back into this class I expect a two foot long essay on all the important topics we have covered thus far and how they will relate to this years curriculum"

The class was completely quiet. They had known Mcgonagal to be tough, but they had never heard of her kicking someone out of class the first day. The head boy no less. Draco angrily gathered up his things and made his way to the library to start his essay. In his furry he only managed a couple of sentences before it was time to go off to his next class; Herbology with the Hufflepuffs.

Hermione watched in shock as Draco excited the classroom. This really isn't his day she thought. Arrogant toerag or not he really didn't deserve to get kicked out of class... But Hermione did not allow herself any more time for reflection, there were notes to be taken, questions to be answered and no way that both of the heads were going to be kicked out Mcgonagal's class in one morning.

"Ms. Granger, I shall ask you to give Mr. Malfoy the homework, should he decide to complete his essay and a detailed summary of what we went over in class."

"Yes Professor" said Hermione grudgingly. They had covered some really complex spell theory in that class and she really didn't want to waste her time explaining it to Malfoy.

However the rest of Hermione's day was rather uneventful until it came to double potions with the Slytherins. She watched as Draco came storming in angrier than ever. She let a momentary smirk grace her face, serves him right, she thought.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you be so kind as to help me fetch the required ingredients for todays potion" Draco huffed, but got up and followed Professor Snape to his supply closet. Usually this was a job, for one of his goonies, what did Snape want with him?

"Draco it has come to my attention that you were kicked out of Mcgonagal's class today, what do you have to say for yourself"

"I don't have to answer to you, and it was totally uncalled for, so if that's all I'll be going back to my seat" Said Draco angrily. "Not so fast young man, I may be a close friend of your father's but I am still a Hogwarts teacher and you will speak to me in no such way. Detention tonight should help you learn some respect, my office after class, and don't be late." Draco simply replied with a glare then turned on the spot and left.

"Hey dude," said Blaise who now occupied the seat next to him.

"Don't even talk to me right now, every fucking Hogwarts teacher is out to get me," said Draco as he slammed his cauldron onto the table.

"What, no... come on Snape loves you"

"What part of drop it do you not understand, I just got detention from the bastard for getting kicked out of Mcgonagal's class,"

"Oh.."

"Yeah oh, now leave me the fuck alone, because I am going to hex the next person to piss me off"

Hermione watched this exchange with slight amusement, admittedly she was starting to feel a bit bad for Malfoy, but then she remembered she had patrols with him at eight that night, and knew he was going to make them hell for her.

* * *

**And so ends the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, did any of you think he was going to kiss her? Anyways reviews are always appreciated :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3:Animosity

**Hi everyone, I am sorry about the delay in updates, I am in an accelerated program which ran through the summer, so last week was finals week for me and I was insanely busy. But since I am on a break now I promise to have chapter 4 up by the end of the week. I hope you enjoy:**

* * *

**Chapter Three:Animosity**

It was eight fifteen when Draco finally made his way back to the head's dormitory. He had just sat through three hours of alphabetizing and storing all the new potions ingredients that had just come in. Much to his annoyance, Snape had spent the entire time breathing down his neck. He was ready to crash, but knew that wasn't an option since he had one particularly bossy know it all waiting for him to do patrols with her. _Well she has already one upped me once today, I sure as hell am not going to let it again._

"Granger" he said as he entered the common room, where the head girl was waiting arms crossed defensively across her chest, but before she could even open her mouth to begin lecturing him he sent a quick silencing spell her way. He had to admit it was quite amusing to see her startled by her sudden loss of voice. She had not even seen him raise his wand.

Smirking at the look of fury in her eyes, he said "Ah thats better. Silence is befitting of you, you should try it more often. I suspect this will be a much more relaxing patrol now without your obnoxious ramblings. And need I forget the lecture I'm sure you're determined to give me the minute you regain your voice, well I hardly deem it necessary as you are unaware of the circumstances to cause my tardiness. And they are after all hardly your business." But before Draco could continue he was struck by his sudden loss of balance as his legs were sucked together and he fell quite painfully on his face. He pushed himself into a sitting position to see Hermione glaring over him. "You really think hexing me is going to make me want to give you your voice back...and people seem to think you are intelligent" She glared at him for a minute more and then angrily she waved her wand again and his legs were unstuck. "Shall we get this patrol over with?" Hermione glared but resolutely followed him through the portrait hole.

The patrol was uneventful other than the occasional insult thrown Hermione's way. However in a rare moment of what could only be perceived as kindness, Draco soundlessly un-did the silencing spell as he followed Hermione up the stairs. It wasn't exactly the revenge he had hoped for, but the silence had been nice, and besides he still had the rest of year to make her life hell.

* * *

"I'm going to kill that lousy excuse of a human being" said Ron turning as red as the ketchup on his plate.

"Calm down Ron, I'll know better for next time, trust me I won't let that ferret best me again"

"You should go to Mcgonagal, tell her he's abusing his head duties" said Harry

"That will only show him he's gotten to me, and I will not have that"

Harry and Ron tried to argue with her but Hermione would have none of it and instead headed to the library to check out some books for light reading unaware that Harry and Ron had begun plotting revenge on Draco.

Opportunity came knocking just after lunch as the trio made their way into History of Magic. Draco had sat himself in the only available seat directly across from Harry and Ron. Harry very carefully with his wand under his desk cast a hex so that Draco's hair slowly began to turn a violent shade of Red, while Ron with equal stealth cast a spell to turn Draco's eyebrows bright yellow. Looking at their handy work the two Gryffindors couldn't help but chuckle, trying to hide the growing smirks on their faces. Hermione sitting next to Neville was none the wiser her attention focused completely on Professor Binns. Seeing as most of the class was drowsing off in the afternoon sun Draco went for nearly five minutes completely unaware of the new hair colors he was sporting, until a steady stream of snickers finally alerted Professor Binns.

"Mr. Malfoy I am sure Professor Dumbledore will be most amused by your demonstration of house unity, but I shall have to ask you to refrain from such displays in my classroom." Draco looked up at the professor evidently confused and then examined himself trying to find the source of laughter.

"You might want to go look in a mirror mate, lets just say your hair is no longer your signature blonde" Said Blaise attempting to keep back his laughter. Draco glared at his friend then tried to exit the classroom with as much dignity as he could muster. Professor Binns just shook his head and then continued to drown on as if nothing had happened.

"So how long did you plan on letting me sit their with hair to rival the Weasleys before you planned on telling me?" demanded Draco sitting down next to Blaise and Theodore in Potions.

"Dunno" said Blaise shrugging his shoulders and ignoring Draco's murderous glare. "Just wanted to wait and see how long it would take you to notice, and lucky for you I think I know who the culprits are as well..."

"Well do tell, and you may be forgiven"

"Thats all I get in return? I think the information is a little more valuable than that"

"You are a right arsehole you know that right Zabini"

"Oooh insults much more enticing"

"Fine what do you want Zabini"

"A box of those french chocolates that your mother always sends you"

"Fine"

"Potter and Weasley"

"Those two are dead"

* * *

Hermione entered the common room that evening and was quite surprised to find Malfoy calmly working on an essay.

"What are you doing here? I assumed you would be out for blood"

"Oh yes, your friends' childish display of revenge to which I am sure you must have found most amusing, had it not been so juvenile I would have assumed you to be the brains of the operation, but then again after your obtuse display yesterday I'm not so sure."

"I was just as surprised as everyone else to see you donning such a ridiculous hair color Malfoy"

"Nonetheless nobody messes with my hair, but I think I'll let those dense little friends of yours squirm for a few days"

"Well in that case since I, nor my friends do not seem to be in imminent danger I might as well get started on my charms essay," said Hermione as she plopped into the chair opposite of Draco.

"Ah but you are mistaken Granger I have said nothing about what I am going to do to you, one does not get away so easily for hitting a Malfoy" Said Draco as Hermione looked up, he saw a momentary flicker of fear, but it was so quick he thought he might of imagined it. "Honestly Malfoy there is nothing you can do or say to scare me"

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that" Said Draco as he got up to leave the common room.

* * *

_**Mass Breakout from Azkaban**_

_Here at the prophet we are seriously starting to wonder how the ministry can enforce laws when they can't even keep the crazies locked up. This is the second time in three years in which known death eaters have escaped. At least this time Minister Cornelius Fudge is willing to admit that notorious dark wizard He Who Must Not Be Named may be behind it. Among those to escape are Lucius Malfoy, Antonin Dolohov and Barty Crouch Jr. Who was assumed until he was found impersonating Alastor Moody during the Tri-Wizard tournament. _

_The ministry promises to have them locked up in no time, but honestly how do we know that they won't just break out again. Until then lock your doors at night and hope that Cornelius' reign will soon be over. See page 6 for conspiracy theories about upper management of the ministry and page 12 for 7 infallible safety measures page 13... _

Draco slowly put his copy of the daily prophet down on the table and shakily got up leaving the rest of his breakfast untouched and walked out of the great hall as if a man on his way to the gallows. He didn't even notice when he bumped into Hermione nearly knocking her over.

There was only one person he was thinking about; his mother. She had taken years of abuse from her husband to protect Draco from the worst of his wrath, and now that she was finally letting herself live again she was going to be crushed with one oppressive swing of his father's domineering hand. He shuddered at the thought of having to go home for the holidays, but he wasn't going to let his mother suffer alone. In fact he was going to do everything in his power to see his father once again behind bars and out of his life for good.

Fuming he made his way to the Head's common room where he found his mother's owl Ignatia, an elegant albino great horned owl. She nipped him affectionately and then held out her leg expectantly. Draco immediately removed the envelope addressed to him in his mother's elegant scrawl, tore open the seal and began to read.

_Draco,_

_I am sure by now you have read the news, I want to assure you that I am fine and ask you to focus on your studies. Your future should be your top priority right now._

_-Your Ever loving Mother_

Draco glared at his mother's letter. How could she ask me to remain so indifferent? She honestly can't delude herself into thinking this time will be better, can she? But at the same time how could I deny her a simple request when she has already sacrificed so much for me? Draco continued to glare angrily at the wall until he was overcome by the sudden urge to punch it. Raising his fist he brought it down with as much impact as he could on the offending wall. Recoiling he saw he had punched clean through the wood paneling bloodying his knuckles.

"What has that wall ever done to you"

Draco whipped around to see Hermione standing at the entrance of their dormitory. "Oh Malfoy you are a complete bonehead, look at what you have done to your hand" she said as she walked closer with an air of concern. "Though honestly I wish the wall had done more damage, look at what you have done to it!" She exclaimed as she pulled out her wand and completed a simple repairing spell. Draco stood their glaring over her menacingly "and what is it to you Granger?"

"Well I can't just have you going around hitting innocent by standers such as wall, god forbid it's something living next time, learn to control yourself!" She exclaimed.

Draco looked ready to slap her. Taking a deep breath he said "It is none of your concern Granger so stay out of it, or I will make you my next punching bag."

"It becomes my business when you threaten the safety of other students so I suggest you get your anger in check before you leave for classes." Draco now raised his hand ready to slap her, but with reflexes to rival a seeker she caught him by the wrist. Digging her nails in she said slowing punctuating every syllable "Don't you dare raise a hand to me." Then came a resounding slap. "It's time you learn your place mudblood," said Draco as he he let his free hand fall back at his side. He turned away leaving Hermione to stare at him as a red imprint of a hand burned steadily into her cheek, tenderly she touched it, as a single tear escaped her watering eyes.

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated :)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Yellow Rose

**As promised here is chapter 4 early! But before I start I first want to thank EbunnyLove , AllNighterWithEase, Ashley Ayoub, ErisedFeather and mssweetychessgir for their reviews as well as those who have faved and/or following my story :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Yellow Rose**

Immediately as Draco turned his back on her, he felt something foreign stirring in the pit of his stomach. Feeling sick with himself he made his way to the bathroom where he braced himself on the counter for support. Shakily he splashed his face with cold water and when he looked into the mirror all he could see was his father looking back at him. He was no different from the cold bastard.

Angrily he punched the reflection causing the glass of the mirror to shatter as he sank to his knees cradling the offending hand which now had a sizeable shard protruding from it.

"Haven't you done enough damage today?" Hermione voiced angrily as she entered the bathroom looking at all the glass littering the counter. Draco glanced at her but he wouldn't meet her eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She exclaimed as she stood over him wand pointed at his head.

"Just leave Granger, it is none of your concern," he said looking at the floor. But suddenly she was kneeling beside him. "Your hand!"

"Yes, I know of it," he said as moved it out of her reach.

"You need to see Madam Pomfrey."

"I will do no such thing, how dare you tell me what to do" he said looking at her for the first time since he had slapped her. But the conviction in his voice did not match his eyes. He looked like a lost child full of despair and pain. She wanted so desperately to stand up and leave but instead she settled for roughly grabbing his injured hand and with one swift pull she freed the shard from his hand. Draco breathed in sharply as he looked down at his hand that was bleeding more than ever. With some quick wand work she had staunched most of the blood but not knowing the appropriate healing spell she instead conjured some bandages and made quick work of patching him up. As she finished she looked at him and said "you don't even deserve my help you insufferable git" and then once again the resounding sound of a slap echoed throughout the heads dormitory, but this time it was Draco's turn to gingerly examine his stinging cheek. He watched her go with interest. Granted she was infuriating as hell, but he had never met anyone quite like her.

Within the week that followed the two heads chose to ignore each other, seemingly in a truce of silence. Their friends unaware of the events that occurred that wednesday morning before classes.

"So when are you going to tell me how you injured your hand?" said Blaise as he looked at the angry red scarring on his friends hand.

"It was an accident, so let's just leave it at that,"

"And you won't go to Madam Pomfrey because..."

"Because I god damn don't want to!" Said Draco as he got up from his seat in the head's common room and went to stand next to the fire.

"It didn't have something to do with her, did it?" Said Blaise as he motioned towards Hermione's bedroom. "Is that why the two of you aren't talking? I could have sworn I saw a hint of a bruise on those rosy cheeks of hers."

"What exactly are you insinuating Zabini" said Draco, with a dangerous glint in his eye.

"Did the two of you get in a bit of a tussle? Though I have to admit that girl has got some spirit and by the look of it claws as well."

"What allegedly happened in here between me and the Granger is none of your concern." said Draco ending the conversation, but giving his best friend many things to think about as the two sat in silence.

Hermione entered the common room some minutes later only to be stopped by Blaise. "So Granger, since Malfoy won't tell me what he's done to his hand perhaps you could."

"I haven't the slightest idea Zabini, maybe you should ask the mirror" she said smirking slightly at Draco from over his shoulder. Draco's eyes flashed dangerously as Blaise said "A mirror hey, you must be one ugly bloke then to brake a mirror that badly.." but Hermione interrupted, "If you don't mind Blaise I do have places to be,"

"Not at all my fair lady," he said jokingly as he bowed out of her way. She regarded him curiously before she shook her head and was on her way.

In the days that followed it seemed that every time Hermione entered the Head's common room, Blaise was there with a quirky compliment. "If I didn't know any better I could have sworn you live here Zabini"

"Do call me Blaise you pulchritudinous woman,"

"Such big words Blaise, you could be insulting those daft girls you normally go after and they wouldn't know the difference," said Hermione smiling.

"Ah but thats what makes it fun," said Blaise smiling too.

"And that is why you are a Slytherin."

"You say that as if it is a bad thing," said Blaise in mock offence. Hermione just smiled and shook her head as she plopped onto the couch across from him and pulled out her potions essay.

"You know Draco isn't as bad as you think, he does grow on you after awhile,"

"Oh I am sure one lashing out at you grows on you," said Hermione, unconsciously raising her hand to her cheek. Blaise looked at her in disbelief, "Did he... did he hit you Hermione?" She looked up surprised at his concern. She was tempted to lie, but then again she didn't know why she felt the need to protect Malfoy...

"Just once...but I hit him back just as hard, it really isn't a big deal Blaise," she said worriedly as Blaise got up clearly very angry, looking as though he was a man on a mission. "We may have not been raised on the most sound of morals but we were taught never to hit girls, where the hell is Malfoy," he said storming towards the portrait hole. He ripped it open to find a very shocked Draco. "You, inside, now," he punctuated each word dangerously. Draco though not usually one to follow orders was so taken back from his best friends sudden show of hostility, that he quickly entered the room and soon found himself seated in the chair opposite of Hermione.

"Blaise this really isn't necessary," Said Hermione equally shocked as Draco by Blaise's sudden change of allegiance. Draco continued to stare at Blaise flabbergasted.

"Apologize for your appalling behaviour Draco," said Blaise to Draco who was now staring at him incredulously. "I will do no such thing," he said stubbornly when he regained his voice.

"No honestly this is ridiculous, look Malfoy I am sorry for canning you, and slapping you. And though I do believe both were warranted, they were not the best way to handle the situation, so let me be the bigger person and say once again I am sorry." Hermione said as she then gathered up her belongings and left for the library.

"You are a right fowl git you know that right," said Blaise once Hermione left.

"And you are a sorry excuse for a best friend," Said Draco glaring at him.

"At least I am a gentleman, which is more than can be said for you,"

"I lost control you have no idea how infuriating that girl can be!" Said Draco angrily to the floor. And for the first time Blaise detected shame and regret in the voice of his friend.

"You know, when you don't insult her, Hermione can actually be pretty nice and helpful, my god that girl is like a walking encyclopedia."

"Is that why you have been spending so much time up here? Do you have a soft spot for Granger?" Said Draco looking at him with an odd combination of disgust, annoyance and an emotion Blaise couldn't quite place.

"No my love interests aren't quite as blasphemous as you probably deem them, but it is someone close to her."

"As long as its not the Weasley girl, then I might have to disown you for good,"

"Well it's for me to know and you to find out," said Blaise smirking.

Hermione entered the library unsure of what she was feeling. Confusion, anger, hurt among many other emotions seemed to be welling up inside her but for all the wrong reasons. She politely made small talk with Madame Pince the Librarian, whose pallid complexion and emaciated look about her often drove others away. But after a few minutes, she allowed herself to take solace with in the pages of the books she loved. When she was reading nothing else seemed to matter, as she escaped into different worlds she didn't notice the evening pass her by. It wasn't until Madam Pince tapped her lightly on the shoulder, letting her know that the library was about to close that she was forced back to reality. Now she berated herself for letting Malfoy's immaturity affect her so as she made her way back to the common room. As she entered she exhaled a sigh of relief to see the common room empty. Quietly she made her way up to her room, but when she opened the door she let out a small gasp, on her pillow was a single yellow rose, with a piece of parchment attached to it. She picked up the rose and read the sole word in elegant script.

_Sorry_

* * *

**And so ends another chapter. I promise that I will start trying to write longer ones in the future, but what do you think so far enjoying it? Why or why not? And most importantly please leave a review!**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5:One Word

**I must apologize for the long lapse of time between chapters. I recently discovered a show called Criminal Minds and I have been watching it nonstop every chance I get. I just finished season 4 for so no spoilers please! This will be my longest chapter yet so I hope it was worth the wait. Enjoy:**

* * *

Chapter 5: One Word

It was one simple word, but it changed everything. With one word he had shown his enemy that he was human. He had broken one of his father's fundamental rules he had apologized and in doing so admitted he was wrong. That was just not something Malfoy's do. Above all a Malfoy is always right. Why did he care so much about his father's stupid rules. As far as he was concerned his father was dead to him the day he offered to sacrifice his wife and son to right his wrongs with the dark lord.

He slammed his fist down on the desk. Why had he let Blaise convince him to do something so out of character. Why had he let himself? But then he remembered the look in her eyes, the look that had been haunting him for now an entire week. How had she broken down his walls so quickly, there was only one person who had penetrated his feelings so deeply before and now he was worried she was dead. His father would never forgive his mother for turning him in. Would she ever forgive him after he had hit her? They had not spoken since the morning of the incident, the rose had changed everything. Now they were in a completely different type silence, the anger and frustration had been replaced with uncertainty and awkwardness, and Blaise was the only one the wiser. But he had not told him everything. Now he looked down at his hand, where the scarring was no longer evident. It had been the morning after he left her the rose that he found a bowl of dittany waiting on his night table.

* * *

"What has been up with you lately Hermione?" Said Ginny as she pulled her away from the group.

"Nothing Gin, I'm just stressed. Newts and heads duties are taking their toll."

"You can make that excuse with the boys but you aren't fooling me girl. Tell me when you're ready though."

"How is it that you can read me like a book?"

"It's a talent."

"I wish people were as easy to read as books. It would make my life a lot easier."

"Now that's a loaded sentence, but answer me this people or person."

"What! I wasn't referring to anyone in particular, I was making a general statement."

"Sure..."

"I thought you were going to let me tell you when I was ready."

"So you do admit it to being a specific someone."

"No, I do not, but will you please just drop it!"

"Ginerva, what are you doing to Hermione!" Demanded Ron, "She barely spends anytime with us already, and now you're trying to scare her away"

Lightening up, Hermione retorted "Oh it will take more than Ginny's temper to scare me away."

"Have you ever been on the receiving end of said temper?" Said Ron in disbelief.

"No"

"That is because she is wise enough to not engage my temper dear brother, another skill you have yet to master." At this they all laughed.

"And it's probably one he's never gonna master either," said Harry clapping Ron on the back.

"But you have darling haven't you," said Ginny as she gave Harry a quick peck on the lips.

"Just because I have condoned this relationship, does not mean you need to flaunt it in my face" said Ron turning red and shifting uncomfortably.

"They would have happened whether you condoned it or not Ron, and I think it's a bit hypocritical for you to scold them about PDA after your displays with a fellow seventh year by the name of Lavendar."

"Yeah Won Won," said Ginny as she gave Ron a playful shove.

For the first time since the incident, Hermione was able to get Draco Malfoy out of her head. Happily she spent the evening talking and joking with her friends in front of the Gryffindor fireplace.

* * *

Blaise was a ladies man, there was no denying that. And in all honesty there were not many girls who could deny his charms. But as always with human nature, he wanted what he could not have. Forbidden fruit syndrome as it were. Though he was easy-going for a Slytherin, he still understood the importance of upholding his reputation.

Yet here he was pacing nervously outside her classroom, trying to think of some excuse to talk to her. She was the first girl to ever knock him off his game. His conventional methods would have no effect on her. Yes Luna Lovegood left ladies man Blaise a sweaty speechless mess. He watched heart pumping as she skipped by him, brought back to earth by Ginny's knowing eyes upon him.

"What are you looking at Red?" He said, his voice not it's usual silkiness.

"Oh nothing," she said with a smirk. "And I like that Red, it's a good nickname, much better than She-Weasel, which your friend Malfoy is so fond of using."

"Ah, thats because I am more creative than him," said Blaise regaining his usual suave.

"Yes, but not as handsome,"

"Don't let your boyfriend hear you say that."

"What? I have good taste, it should be a compliment to Harry that I chose him over all you studs. And a word of advice you should go for her. Trust me."

"I don't know if I should trust advice from a rival house member."

"Your loss then Zabini. Later."

Blaise chuckled as he watched her go, wondering why they had been prejudiced from Griffindors for so long. Those girls had spunk. Which brought his mind round to Hermione and Draco. He knew something was up between the two of them, but it was so much more than either of them was aware. It was only a matter of time before their violence turned passionate, all he knew was he didn't want to be in the room when that happened.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny were heading towards the head's common room. When they were intercepted by Ron. "Ginny can I talk to Hermione for a second," he said fidgeting nervously.

"Nope, Hermione and I are going to have some girl time, you can talk to her tomorrow." Said Ginny as she began pulling Hermione away,

"Fine." Said Ron as he began storming away.

"What was that all about," asked Hermione worriedly.

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Ginny!" Exclaimed Hermione. But Ginny was stubborn as ever and would not give in. Admitting defeat for the time being, Hermione let Ginny steer the conversation towards Hogwarts gossip.

"You know, I think this year is really going to rock the boat at Hogwarts," said Ginny mischievously. "And why do you say that?" Asked Hermione.

"Well lets just say I've noticed a couple Slytherins reaching out for girls not clothed in green."

"Ginny, you shouldn't gossip about such things." Said Hermione as they entered her common room.

"Well then what else are us lesser souls supposed to do?" Said Blaise as he raised from his seat and jokingly bowed the ladies in, while Draco shook his head and returned to his work not even looking up while the girls giggled at Blaise's gesture.

"So what vile rumors are you spreading Red?"

"Wouldn't you like to know Zabini," Said Ginny teasingly.

"Oh you wouldn't,"

"I dunno, would I? Come on Hermione." Said Ginny as she pulled her towards her room.

"Well aren't you just full of secrets!" Said Hermione as Ginny closed the door.

"I'm just very observant." Said Ginny smiling. "Now what was it you were going to tell me?" Hermione looked at Ginny warily, though she knew she couldn't hide anything from the red head, she wasn't sure she wanted to talk about what had transpired between her and Malfoy. She knew Ginny would explode, but at the same time why was she protecting him. Blaise already knew, wasn't that enough? And what was going on with Malfoy? He was obviously going through something...

"Earth to Hermione!" exclaimed Ginny as she waved her hand in front of her face

"What!" said Hermione confused as Ginny broke her train of thoughts. "What was it you were going to tell me?"

"I..I don't remember." Hermione stuttered. Ginny looked at her in disbelief. "You are about as good of a liar as you are a flyer." Hermione sighed, "I know, Gin."

* * *

"So what does She-Weasel have on you? Did she catch you with a Hufflepuff or something?" said Draco in an uninterested voice.

"No, but she is very astute that girl."

"Do you think Granger told her about Wednesday?" said Draco his voice wavering. "No."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You would be dead." Draco nodded.

"What came over you man? You're not one to loose control."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You are the one who brought it up."

"Yes, and now I'm the one to telling you to leave it alone."

* * *

"It was not till 1347 when the Goblins invaded the highlands, that the stature of Scammander was instituted as a way to contain.." Droned Professor Binns. As usual the friday afternoon class was uneventful as the sun lulled the students into an easy sleep. "Professor is it possible for you to cover the 1379 revolt, I noticed it was mentioned in question 14c of today's homework but it is only mentioned as a few sentences in the textbook. I was wondering if you could expand."

"Ms... what is it your name was?"

"Granger Sr."

"It is interesting you should mention the revolt..." Said Professor Binns as he went off on another tangent.

"How do you manage to stay awake in that class Hermione?" asked Ron as the trio headed out of the classroom and began walking towards the great hall.

"Unlike you Ronald I am always actively engaged in my learning, and I find magical history quite fascinating."

"What is fascinating about all those wars and revolts it's just people and creatures fighting each other over and over again because of oppression or someone told them to." said Harry with a hint of anger.

"But Harry history of magic is so much more than that!"

"Really, and do tell me what today's class was about."

"Revolts and rebellions.. but that is a un-fair example and you know it."

"Well I would love to continue this argument but my woman awaits, and we all know you should never keep a Weasley woman waiting."

"Go!" she exclaimed as she enviously watching the couple embrace. Then Hermione turned to find Ron standing way too close comfort.

"Hermione..." Said Ron turning steadily redder, fidgeting uncomfortably.

Oh no, thought Hermione her heart beat fastening. I don't like where this is heading. I don't like this at all. Was this what Ginny was eluding to last night?

"Will you go to out wi.."

"Ron don't." Said Hermione who was now turning red as well. His pathetic look of rejection crushed her. "Ron...Ron, I just don't like you that way." But then his face slowly rapidly contorted to anger.

"Of course you don't, who would ever like Ron Weasley. I am never good enough for anybody, not even you apparently. Well news flash Hermione I'm probably the only offer you'll ever get so I hope your happy." Said Ron angrily as he turned his back on her and began walking into the hall.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed in disbelief. But he didn't even turn to look back at her. Dejected Hermione turned and began walking towards the head's common room no longer hungry. She felt horrible for not being able to reciprocate his feelings, but was even more worried about the repercussions this would have on their relationship not to mention the strain it would put on her friendships with Harry and Ginny. His words hurt her more than she would ever let him know. Sighing, she sat staring aimlessly out the window at the rain hugging her legs close to her chest. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice a large shape flying towards her until it was tapping on the window for her to let it in. Jumping back she exclaimed "Celeritas" as she let her owl in.

* * *

The Slytherin team were soaked to the bone by the end of practice. Draco had kept them practicing long into the night despite the raging storm in his efforts to keep a clear head. He however was unsuccessful, he continued to have an internal battle with himself as he walked the grounds. The lightening flashed illuminating the grounds. He slumped against a tree head in his hands. He hadn't heard from his mother in over a week and that was never a good sign. He knew she was a strong woman but his father was stronger. And then it worried him how much he was becoming like the man. He had hit her once, but once was too much. The lightening flashed again and he saw a figure in the distance collapsing on the ground.

* * *

**Random question: How many of you are on Pottermore and got sorted into a house you never suspected to be in.**


	6. Chapter 6: In Enemy Arms

**First of all I want to thank Ashley Ayoub and GottaGetBackUp for the reviews on chapter 5. And I hope you all enjoy this chapter... now things are starting to get interesting:**

* * *

Chapter Six: In Enemy Arms

"Albus, why did you choose the Malfoy boy as a head?" Said Professor Mcgonagal as she paced the headmaster's office.

"Oh Minerva must you question every decision I make?

"I do when the don't make sense," said Minerva huffily.

"I choose him firstly for his academic achievements" but Minerva interjected "I do not question the boys academic prowess Sir, I question his character, and the undeniable animosity between the boy and Ms. Granger, which I do not see them overcoming in the near future."

"Ah yes a valid concern, but let me first finish answering your question. I chose him secondly for his leadership ability, though previously abused and albeit misguided, however under the right guidance I believe he can become a great leader.

Thirdly when those two do see past their differences I think they will form a very powerful relationship, friends or otherwise which could prove very beneficial in the war to come"

"Albus you put your faith in a very similar boy before"

"I do not wish to discuss Tom right now..." But Albus was interrupted for a second time that morning, as the door to his office flew open.

"Headmaster, the minister is here to see you, he says it's urgent" Said professor Sprout spluttering from the exertion.

"As most un-prompted visits from Cornelius are, very well we will continue this discussion later Minerva."

"I've been forced to step down at the ministry after the latest muggle killings," said Cornelius plopping down pathetically in the chair with his striped bowler hat askew and taking a swig from his flask.

"Does this truly surprise you Cornelius?" Said Dumbledore wearily.

"I don't know why I ever expected sympathy from you anyways, I alienated you from the wizarding world, tried to send you to Azkaban for telling the truth. If I only listened to you I might have been able to save my career." Said Cornelius his words starting to slur.

"This is true. I often am wiser than people believe."

"What am I going to do Albus," Said Cornelius now looking utterly defeated and taking another long swig.

"I haven't a clue, but I suspect you will do whatever you want anyways. You don't exactly have a long track record of heeding my advice." Said Dumbledore with a slight twinkle returning to his eyes.

"You are an impossible old man!" Said Cornelius as he slammed his hands down so hard on the headmaster's desk he caused one of the intricate contraptions to shatter to the ground. Dumbledore regarded him calmly and then said, "if you have come to simply insult me and destroy my things, I think your time would be spent better elsewhere Cornelius."

"So now, you'll tell me what to do!" Said Fudge as he took another swig slopping his drink down his front. Staggering slightly the ex-minister now deliberately sent another instrument from Dumbledore's desk crashing down. But it was a knock at the door that brought the ex-minister out of his rampage. The minster staggered towards the door and yanked it open. "What do you want you silly child that could be so important as to interrupt my meeting it the headmaster?" Said Cornelius to Hermione who was fighting to keep back her tears.

"I shall have to ask you to leave Cornelius, under no circumstances will I allow you to speak to my students this way."

"Miss Granger, do come in and forgive Cornelius' rudeness, I fear it is the alcohol talking." Said Dumbledore as he with surprising force escorted the ex-minister to his fireplace and offered him floo powder.

Hermione sat down trying to regain composure as she wiped her eyes.

"Now Ms. Granger, how can I help?"

* * *

Draco woke with a start as he fell off the couch he had just been sleeping on. Groggily he picked himself off the floor trying to recall how he had gotten there in the first place. Then it all came flooding back to him.

He was running towards the figure on the ground when the lighting illuminated her face. There just a mere few feet in front of him was Hermione Granger crumbled in a pathetic heap her eyes puffy and red with tears. Before he knew it he was crouching beside her. He did not know what came over him, but there was something about seeing her so defeated and small that made a foreign emotion begin to stir in his stomach. He took her into his arms and held her tight to his chest. "It's going to okay Granger," he said as he rubbed her back. Suddenly she pushed him away. "How is it going to be okay?" How is anything ever going to be okay again?" she yelled at him. "Why do you even care?" Hermione exclaimed as she met his eyes for the first time. Lightening crashed illuminating Draco's face and to her surprise he was looking at her with real concern. "I just do," he said as he pulled her back into his chest. He wasn't sure how long they sat there. But for the first time the silence was comfortable.

"Hermione," he said as he stood up and offered her a hand. "Lets get inside before either of us catch a cold." Shakily she took his hand and stood up. "There are worse things in life, but you do make a good point Malfoy,"

"You do tend to underestimate my intelligence," said Draco. Hermione's lips twitched slightly as if she was about to smile. They walked the rest of the way in silence. Draco quietly gave the portrait the password and they entered the common room only to be ambushed by a blur of red.

"You fucking asshole, you stay away from Hermione you've down enough damage already. After all she's been through tonight I can't believe you have the gall to make it even worse for her" Screamed Ginny with her wand to Draco's throat.

"Ginny," said Hermione quietly. "No Hermione, I know you can stand up for yourself, but right now you shouldn't have to."

"And, you don't need to defend her you ignorant girl if you would let either of us explain, and not let your temper get the best of you, you would know that." Said Draco pushing her wand away.

"Really Ginny, I'm fine I just want to be alone now," said Hermione as she collapsed on the couch and hugged her knees to her chest staring into the fire. "Okay hun," said Ginny as she calmed down and went to sit on the couch next to Hermione. "I hope you don't mind but I saw the letter so I packed you a bag. That way you can leave first thing tomorrow."

"Thanks Ginny," said Hermione her eyes brimming with tears again. "You're welcome hun," Said Ginny as she pulled Hermione into a hug. "Now try and get some sleep." Said Ginny as she pulled away. "Malfoy I want to speak to you outside."Draco reluctantly followed behind her. "I don't know what went on between the two of you, but I swear if you make this night any harder for her than it already is I will personally drag you to the depths of hell, understand Malfoy?"

"Loud and clear Weasley."

"Good," Said Ginny as she turned to leave. Draco shook his head. And walked back into the head's dormitory. To his surprise Hermione was already curled up on the couch fast asleep. He summoned a blanket from his room and gently tucked her in. She whimpered slightly in her sleep and reached out to grab his hand. Shocked he knelt down beside and placed a kiss on her forehead and stroked her hair out of her face let his finger lingering on her cheek.

"I'm sorry to have ever caused you pain," he whispered. As he got up he saw a tear smudged letter resting on the coffee table. Though he knew he shouldn't he was struck by an overwhelming sense of curiosity. He looked back at Hermione and then slowly opened the letter.

Dear Hermione,

It pains me to inform you of this terrible news this way, but I did not want you finding out through a ministry owl. Honey, your father is dead.

Draco tore his eyes away from the letter not needing to read any further. He now understood Ginny's anger. He watched Hermione in her un-easy sleep, and soon fell into a deep sleep of his own.

* * *

It was the first rays of sunlight that woke Hermione from her dreams. Stiffly she sat up and examined the emerald green blanket that was covering her. And then she looked over to see Draco sleeping on the couch across from her. Returning his kindness she tucked Draco in with his own blanket and then went up to her own room to retrieve her bag.

Slowly she made her way to the headmaster's office and knocked on the door. To her surprise it was ripped open by the minister of magic. She knew he had yelled at her, but with her mind on her father she didn't take in a single word. As Dumbledore angrily escorted Fudge to the fireplace she slowly made her way to the chair in front of the headmaster's desk and sat down. Wiping her tears away, she looked up and met Dumbledore's eyes.

"I need to go home, I need to be with my mother." she said trying to keep her voice calm as she handed the headmaster her mother's letter.

"Of course Ms. Granger," Said Dumbledore as he gestured towards the fireplace. Hermione gathered up her bag and thanked the professor.

"I will have Draco take care of your school work and head duties, take all the time you need Ms. Granger. Loss of a loved one is not an easy wound to heal." Said Dumbledore as he gave Hermione a pat on the shoulder.

"Have you lost someone sir," asked Hermione looking towards the headmaster, noticing his hesitation, she continued "I'm sorry sir, it's not my place."

"Curiosity is not a sin Ms. Granger, I lost someone very close to me through faults of my own, and though I will never forgive myself, I promise you Ms. Granger over time the pain will lessen." Said Dumbledore without the usual twinkle in his eyes. "Now off you go, you need to be with your family now."

Hermione took a deep breath and gathered up some floo powder. Throwing it into the flames she watched for a moment as the emerald tongues licked the stones surrounding them. Stepping into the flames she said "1548 Rosewood road" and was swallowed by the flames.

Stumbling out the fireplace, Hermione immediately knew something was wrong. Slowly she pulled her wand out of her pocket and called out for her mother. But her call was met with silence. Heart racing Hermione cautiously made her way through the living room and into the hall. Her heart nearly stopped as she saw her mother slumped against the wall in a pool of her blood.

"Mother," she screamed as she ran towards her and checked her neck for a pulse. It was feint but strong. "Mom," she repeated again more softly this time. As her mother's eyes flickered open.

"Her... Her.. mione" she gasped. Hermione clasped her mother's hand as she reached for the phone behind her.

"There's been an accident at 1548 Rosewood Road, my mother is conscious but there is a lot of blood, please come quickly," Said Hermione trying to keep her voice calm. She hung up the phone and then grabbed her wand and began trying to heal some of her mother's wounds.

* * *

Breakfast at the Gryffindor table that morning was uncomfortably silent. Ron was still brooding about his recent rejection and refusing to talk to anyone. Instead he stabbed furiously at his eggs and glared down his pumpkin juice. Ginny and Harry held their heads together quietly whispering to one another.

"Would the two of you stop whispering like it's the end of the world," Ron said angrily. Throwing his knife down he pushed the bench back to stand up knocking down a first year in the process. "Don't you think it's just a little inconsiderate to be acting all lovey dovey in front of all these people!? We don't need to see all that crap go get a room already." Ron shouted

"Ron!" Exclaimed Harry.

"Just leave it Harry," Said Ginny as she watched her brother go. "I'll deal with him later," she said distractedly as she caught sight of Draco looking rather dishevelled as he sat down beside Blaise.

"What happened to you man?" Said Blaise alarmed. "I don't think I've ever seen you with bed head, not even at a sleepover." He said patting him on the back.

"Something happened to Granger last night and I can't talk about it, so just drop it," said Draco as he poured himself some orange juice.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy," drawled Snape "The headmaster wishes to speak with you."

"Right now," Said Draco in Disbelief.

"No Draco, in two weeks from now, of course he wants to speak with you now."

"What's got his greasy hair in a knot?" Joked Blaise as the professor walked away.

"Nothing good," Said Draco as he grabbed a piece of toast and left. Blaise watched his friend leave brimming with curiosity, was the visit to Dumbledore's office related to the events of last night he wondered. He looked over to the Gryffindor table to see if Hermione would give him any clues but she was oddly absent. He caught Ginny's eye and mouthed "what happened?" But she just shook her head.

Draco briskly walked towards the headmaster's office, but alone with his own thoughts again he was forced to contemplate his actions from the night before. And he was seriously starting to think he needed a stay at St. Mungos.

* * *

Hermione had now been at the hospital for several hours, anxiously waiting for her mother to get out of surgery. As she entered the room she saw her mother ghostly pale and frail with bandages all over her body. The steady beeping of her heart machine was the only assurance that she was still alive.

"Ms. Granger," asked a voice from behind her. Turning around Hermione greeted the doctor.

"Your mother lost a substantial amount of blood and will be weak for a couple of days, but we expect her to make a full recovery, do you have someone to call to pick you up?"

"I'm staying here,"

"Ms. Granger your mother needs her rest."

"And she also needs her family, she has lost enough already."

"Very well Ms. Granger."

Hermione stayed by her mother's side, willing her to get better. By dinner time she had fallen asleep to the steady rhythm of her mother's heart. "Hermione," said a familiar voice as they gently shook her awake. Bleary eyed she looked up, "Aunty?" She sat up as the woman solemnly nodded. "Oh Aunty I should have called you, but I just couldn't stand to leave her alone, not even for a minute."

"That is alright, I forgive you my dear, heaven knows you've already been through so much today. Now go get something to eat, the doctors told me you haven't left this room all day."

"But.."

"Hermione I can look after her now, I promise I will call you if she wakes up."

"Okay," said Hermione as her stomach began to growl. Apparently it was a losing battle. As she stood up she nearly blacked out, having not eaten in over 24 hours she was extremely weak and dehydrated. Slowly but surely she made her way out of the room trying to fight her light headedness. As she walked down the hall she trailed her hand along the wall for support.

"Dear, are you okay," said a worried nurse as she approached her.

"I'm fine, I just haven't eaten since I got here," said Hermione weakly, and much to her protests the nurse escorted her to the cafeteria and would not leave her side until she was seated safely with her food. With her thoughts no longer on her mother she was brought back to the harsh reality that her father was gone and was never coming back, once again it felt like her whole world was crashing down upon her as her body began to shake with tears. She wished she could be back out in the storm where the rain washed away all the evidence of her tears. She wished she could be back in Malfoy's arms where she had felt safe. But most of all she wished she could have her father back.

Over the next few days Hermione and her Aunt would watch over her mother in shifts, from time to time she would come to but all she ever asked for was her husband. The doctors explained that she was most likely suffering from retrograde amnesia and her memory would come back in a couple of days. It broke Hermione's heart that her mother would have to find out all over again that her husband was dead.

Hermione was walking outside drinking a cup of coffee when she was approached by the Weasley's owl Pig. Fluttering around excitedly he nearly knocked the cup out of her hand in his attempt to deliver the letter. "Pig, you shouldn't be here, what if the muggles see you? Go back to Hogwarts!" She said hurriedly. The owl fluttered around her head a few more times then zipped away. Hermione opened the letter from Ginny.

Dear Hermione,

I hope that everything is okay, or okay as it can be given the current situation. I am sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me but I am glad Malfoy was. He actually seems genuinely worried about you, though he will deny it in a heart beat. Harry and I are covering for you, and will be waiting for you when you return. Hopefully by then Ron will come to his senses and be here for you too. Blaise is also worried about you, he stops me everyday to see if there are any updates.

Lots of Love

Ginny.

Hermione gently folded the letter back up and smiled. It was nice to know she had such good friends. She walked back into the hospital and to her surprise she found her mother awake and talking to her aunt. "Hermione!" She exclaimed. "Mom," Said Hermione as she ran to her mother and hugged her. "Oh, sweetie I can't imagine what you have been through this past week, loosing your father and then almost loosing me...I am so sorry," her mother said tears welling in her eyes.

"You can't blame yourself mom, this was not your fault," said Hermione finally letting her mother go. "Do you know who did this to you?"

"No.. Cindy, could you actually give me and Hermione a minute?" Said Mrs. Granger to her sister.

"Of course Jean," said Cindy as she got up and squeezed he sister's hand. Once Cindy left the room. Jean looked at Hermione. "It was death eaters, they did this to both of us, Hermione. They tortured us and they killed your father first, then they came back for me the next day, but something must have scarred them off because they left just moments before you arrived."

Hermione starred at her mother in shock. "I am so sorry mother," she said as she began to cry. "It's all my fault if I hadn't become a witch none of this would have ever happened, dad would still be alive!"

"Baby, you can't blame yourself!"

"Mom you're not safe, I need to talk to Dumbledore at once!" Said Hermione as she hugged her mother and then ran out of the door. Jean called after her daughter but she had already aparated into Hogsmeade. Running as fast as she could she made her way down the path to Hogwarts. She reached the gate and found that it was locked. Desperately she banged her fists on it but it would not budge. "Please let me in!" she called desperately. Then she saw a dark figure approaching her. With his cape billowing out behind him menacingly it was none of than Professor Snape.

"Ms. Granger we did not expect you back so early, next.." But Hermione cut him off. "Please sir I need to talk to the headmaster urgently,"

"How many nettlewings must you add to a memory potion to turn it blue."

"What!?" Hermione said as she looked at him in disbelief.

"Well Ms. Granger I have to make sure you are not an imposter."

"That is a trick question you add nettlewings to turn the potion green."

"Very good," Said Snape as he stroked the gate with his wand. It creaked open enough for Hermione to squeeze through. Then Snape bound the gate shut again and lead Hermione to Dumbledore's office.

"Sir I think my mother is in grave danger," Hermione said before the headmaster could even greet her.

* * *

**So I** **hope** **you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Bonham

**Apparently I am on a role.. over 5000 words in two days!**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Bonham

"Sir I think my mother is in grave danger," Hermione said before the headmaster could even greet her.

"Do explain Ms. Granger, Professor Snape please retrieve Professor Mcgonagal, tell her I need to speak with her urgently." Said Dumbledore as he met Hermione and Snape at the door.

"My parents were both attacked by death eaters, they were about to finish my mother off when I arrived home."

"We will have your mother moved to a safe house immediately, Dilys please go to your portrait at St. Mungos and alert Missy we are reinstating the Bonham program. Everard go to your portrait at the ministry and request Alan Goressen see me immediately. As for you Ms. Granger you will accompany Professor Mcgonagal back to the hospital along with a trusted ministry official to transfer your mother into our care."

"Thank you Professor," Said Hermione as she began to calm down.

"What else do you know about the attacks?"

"I left before my mother could give me more details sir," said Hermione feeling slightly ashamed that she had acted so brashly.

"Do not feel ashamed Hermione, you were acting out of love. We do not always act sensibly when those who are most important to us are in danger."

"Professor, you asked for me," Said Mcgonagal as she entered the office. "Yes Minerva, I need you ready to leave in muggle attire in five minutes. We are reinstating the Bonham program. You will be accompanied by Goressen to the hospital where you will retrieve Mrs. Granger and take her to a safe house." Said Dumbledore as he swept around his office evidently looking for something.

"Yes sir," Said Mcgonagal giving Hermione a worried look and then briskly walking out the door. Seconds later the flames in Dumbledore's fireplace turned brilliant green and a tanned man in a business suit emerged from the fireplace.

"Alan, thank you for meeting me we need to make an immediate extraction from a muggle hospital in london." Said Dumbledore as he shook the man's hand.

"Of course, and who is this young lady?" Said Alan as he turned to Hermione.

"Daughter of the woman we need to protect. Now here is the information you will need," Said Dumbledore as he handed Alan a piece of parchment. "Ah Minerva, I see you are all set, I have arranged for this portkey to leave in 5 minutes, now here is then plan.." Said Dumbledore as they all gathered around him.

* * *

The seventh years were all speculating on what could cause Professor Mcgonagal to be fifteen minutes late, until Professor Dumbledore entered the room.

"Good morning," he greeted the seventh year students who immediately quieted down. "I will be taking over Transfiguration this morning as Professor Mcgonagal was called away on urgent business." The students began to whisper and speculate on what their professor could have been called away for.

Blaise looked over to Draco "do you think this has something to do with Hermione? She has been gone for a week, and now her head of house has been called away on business." Draco shrugged his shoulders, and was evidently trying to hide something. By the looks of it worry. "You know something don't you?" Asked Blaise.

"If I do it doesn't change anything, certainly doesn't explain why Mcgonagal was called away, why are you being so nosy?" Said Draco keeping his voice calm and controlled.

"Fine I'll ask Red, maybe she'll tell me something since you won't."

"Go ahead, but I doubt she'll tell you anything." Said Draco as he pulled his notes out ending the conversation.

"Have you heard from Hermione yet," asked Harry worriedly.

"No babe, but I'm sure she'll write to us soon." Said Ginny as she kissed him on the cheek and curled up beside him on the couch. Then Ron stomped up to them angrily "wheres Hermione?" he asked. "Still avoiding me I see."

"Can you really be that thick Ronald, she's not here."

"Well then where is she," he shouted at her.

"Shes with her family right now, which is where she needs to be, now you need to grow up and accept that she's not into you. I'm glad shes not here to see you act like this," said Ginny furiously.

"And why the hell would she need to be with her family, it's not like anyone has died or anything."

"Ron!" Exclaimed Harry, as he tried to hold Ginny back. "How could you be so insensitive?" She screamed at him.

"So you mean to tell me someone died and you didn't even tell me about," said Ron in a dangerously low voice.

"And when would we have time to do that when you have been so self absorbed in your own self pity?" Said Ginny her wand pointed at her brother's chest.

"Ginny don't," Said Harry trying to pull her back. "How the hell am I related to you," she said angrily as she cast a bat bogey hex upon him.

* * *

Hermione, Goressen and Mcgonagal arrived in an abandoned alley across from the hospital. Righting themselves Goressen tossed the shoe that had previously been a portkey aside. Then straightening their clothes the trio briskly began walking towards the hospital. Goressen handled the paperwork while Mcgonagal posed as a marshall for witness protection. They secured Mrs. Granger release within the hour, calmed Cindy down and sent her home with the promise of immediate updates and had Mrs. Granger wheeled into an ambulance. Which to Hermione's surprise was being driven by Order of the Phoenix Member Deladues Diggle.

"Hermione, whats going on?" Asked her mother now that they were in the ambulance. "We're taking you somewhere safe." Said Hermione as she squeezed her mother's hand.

"Now you two" said Alan as he gestured to Hermione to Mcgonagal will get out at the leaky cauldron, where you will floo to the Tonk's residence. You will give them this message: Bonham is waiting by the docs for the sunrise at seven. Then you will aparate back to Hogwarts where Professor Dumbledore will be waiting for you."

"But.."

"No buts Ms. Granger the less people who know the exact location of the safe house the better." Said Mcgongal as she put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Hermione nodded and then turned her attention back to her mother.

"Now Mrs. Granger could you please tell us about the attacks." Said Alan in a calm voice. Jean shuddered and then began retelling the murder and torture of her husband. By the end both of the Granger woman were crying. Hermione wished she could forget the last moments of her father's life. But once heard it could not be unheard.

All too soon they arrived at the leaky cauldron, and Hermione was forced to say goodbye to her mother. Unsure of when she would see her again Hermione watched her go with tears threatening to escape her eyes once more. Then, Mcgonagal led the Hermione into the pub as she wiped her eyes.

"Evening Tom," said Mcgonagal politely.

"Evening Minerva, what brings you here this afternoon?" He asked as he cleared away some glasses.

"Just taking a promising student to meet some potential colleagues."

"Ah Ms. Granger, I trust it went well."

"Very, thanks for asking Tom, but I need to get back for my last class."

"Of course, have a great evening ladies."

"Thanks Tom," said Minerva as she ushered Hermione towards the fireplace. They stepped into the emerald flames and were whisked away to the Tonk's residence.

"Evening Minerva," said Ted Tonks as he shook both of the women's hands. "Albus told us to be expecting you. Shall I have Andromeda put on some tea?"

"No that won't be necessary Ted, we simply came to relay a message, then I must get young Ms. Granger back to school." Said Minerva as she brushed some soot off of her jacket, while Hermione stood awkwardly beside her.

"Ah yes, Andromeda honey, would you come into the living room?"

"Yes, I shall be right there hun."

"Please sit," said Tom as he motioned towards the couch.

"Afternoon Minerva," said Andromeda as she entered the sitting room.

"Bonham is waiting by the docs for the sunrise at seven." Said Minerva as she handed them a piece of parchment. Ted and Andromeda read the piece of parchment together and then nodded at Minerva. "Very well," Said Ted.

"Now we shall be off, it is always a pleasure to see the two of you," said Minerva as she shook each of their hands. "Come on Hermione, it's time we get you back to school. And so, for the last time that day Hermione stepped into the emerald flames.

Righting herself Hermione stepped out of the fireplace into Dumbledore's office, followed by Mcgonagal.

"Afternoon ladies, I trust everything has gone as planned." Said Dumbledore as he got up from his desk.

"Yes Albus," Said Mcgonagal.

"Very good, now we should be hearing from Alan in about ten minutes or so. In the meantime, Ms. Granger I shall ask you not to talk to anybody other than Harry and Ginny about this. I trust you realize that secrecy is the utmost key of the Bonham program. Teachers have been informed of the reason of your absence and it is your choice what you choose to disclose with your peers. Any contact you have with your mother will be through Professor Mcgonagal as a safety precaution. I hope this is okay with you." Said Dumbledore pausing for Hermione's answer.

"Of Course Sir,"

"Very well then, do you have any questions?"

"What will happen with my father's funeral?"

"I have mailed your Aunt, and she will make arrangements according to your mother's wishes. Should the both of you wish to attend you will be accompanied by aurors and put under protective enchantments."

"Thank you sir." Then Hermione jumped as a silver Ox patronus erupted through the window. It spoke in Alans voice. "Jean Granger has been secured and is currently being attended to by a medi-witch. The sun will rise at seven." Then the creature faded away.

"Your mother is now safe, I shall ask you to return to your dorm as Minerva and I have much to discuss."

"Thank you," said Hermione as she got up. "Thank you, it means so much to me to know my mother is safe."

"It is the least I could do Hermione. Now go and rest." Hermione nodded and then exited the Headmasters office.

* * *

"I want everyone changed and up in the air in five," said Draco as he led his fellow teammates into the changing rooms. With the upcoming match against Ravenclaw and his only outlet for his frustrations Draco had been pushing the Slytherin team all week. He had made them memorize every play in the book and would not stop until they could execute each one perfectly.

"Today we are going to working on plays 50 through 57, and I will not have any whining, our first match is tomorrow and we are not going to let those bloody gryffindors take the cup for another year."

The team nodded and kicked off. Soon the chasers were working on intricate pass loops while the beaters were sent off to the other end of the pitch for target practice. Draco unlike the previous slytherin captains had decided to go for brains over muscle this year and the decision seemed to be really paying off. He was currently working Tracey Davis, a fellow seventh year and the best keeper Slytherin had, had in a long time.

"Don't you need to practice too?" She asked after she had caught the last ten quaffles in a row.

"I will, but first I have to make sure all of you actually deserve your spots on this team."

"And.. do I pass inspection Mr. Malfoy?"

"With flying colors, now go work with the chasers." Said Draco dismissively. Tracey huffed, obviously having hoped for more praise and then flew over towards the chasers. Draco shook his head, then flew over to the crate where he released the snitch and began practicing himself. After a couple of hours he ended practice and then ordered the team to go straight to bed after their showers. Content with their progress he too prepared himself for an early night. He threw his firebolt into the broom shed and then walked straight up to the school. In high spirits stole off to the kitchens for a late night snack and then made his way up to the heads dormitory, but as the portrait hole opened he was surprised to see Hermione cuddled up in a pair of sweatpants and a hoody in front of the fire.

"Granger," he said in shock.

* * *

**Just a little tidbit:the Bonham project was named after Mungo Bonham, the founder of St. Mungos. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it :) Reviews are always appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8: Rude Awakening

**Thank you to my wonderful reviewers I hope you all enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 8 : Rude Awakening

Hermione looked up at the sound of her name. There in the doorway she saw a very sweaty Draco still in his quiditch robes staring at her as if she had horns growing out of her head. Weakly she said "hey," before returning her gaze to the fire. She remembered their last exchange all to well and was just waiting for him to return to his normal self.

"Are, are you alright?" Asked Draco unsure of what to say. She regarded him curiously and then replied, "I will be." Draco stood their awkwardly for a moment wondering if he should say more, but then decided it was evident she didn't want to talk so instead he headed to the bathroom where he stripped his quiditch robes off and stepped into the show. As he let the scalding hot water envelope his body, his mind once again turned to Hermione. What had happened to her over the past week? Why was she not kicking and screaming to make him get away from her? Why did she look so beautiful with the firelight dancing on her face? Oh god! I need to get myself a girl and fast!

By the end of his shower Draco had resolved that he would find himself a girl that very night to distract him. With one last look in the mirror he admitted to himself that he looked rather dashing. So with shoulders held high he strutted out of the room. Draco Malfoy was on the hunt, which was temporarily put on hold when he saw Hermione had once again fallen asleep on the couch. So he summoned his blanket, it's not like he would be needing it tonight anyways and tucked her in. Angered at his momentary lapse of weakness Draco was more determined than ever to get a girl.

Entering the Slytherin common room Draco immediately spotted Blaise chatting up some ladies by the fire.

"Evening Ladies, Blaise," he greeted as sat down.

"Well, well Draco, what brings you down here tonight," Said a brunette.

"It gets awfully lonely being up in the head's common room with no one for company except this old man," said Draco teasingly towards Blaise who glared at him while the brunette replied.

"Oh that just won't do...tell me Draco, do you need a good luck charm for tomorrow? I know just the remedy for pre-quiditch jitters." she said as she eyed him up.

"Well do tell me," he said as Blaise rolled his eyes.

"I can't tell you here," she said winking at him and stroking his cheek.

"Well do excuse us ladies," said Draco as he took the brunettes hand. "Blaise," he said with a final nod and then allowed the girl to lead him away. Once out of the common room they found the nearest empty common room where he pinned her to the wall and began making out with her aggressively. As he let his hands wander he couldn't get the nagging thoughts out of the back of his head. She fiddled with his belt, teasing him. But he couldn't go through with it. With one last kiss, he pushed away from her. "Not tonight."

"Draco!" She exclaimed from her swollen lips. "What did I do wrong."

"You're not the lucky charm I need," he said coldly as he excited the classroom.

* * *

When Hermione woke up the next morning she was surprised to once again find herself covered with a Slytherin blanket. Groggily she tried to remember what had happened the night before, but could only remember falling asleep once Draco left to take a shower. So she once again concluded that it was Malfoy who tucked her in. She stared at the door to his room curiously, wondering what had prompted the sudden change. Was he still trying to make up for the slap? And why? Stiffly she got up and folded the blanket placing it to one side of the couch and then went to the bathroom to take a shower. When she was finished she dressed in casual clothes and then walked down to the great hall for breakfast. Since it was 8 o clock on a Saturday the hall was still pretty empty. Smiling she sat down by herself and started piling her plate relieved to have something other than hospital food.

"Hermione!" Squealed Ginny as she ran up to her best friend. "Oh we've been so worried about you sweetie," she said as gave Hermione a quick hug and sat down beside her.

"Thanks Gin, I'm sorry I didn't write back, but I'll explain everything later." said Hermione seriously.

"Of course, the two of us could head up to your dorm during the quiditch game,"

"There is a game today?" Asked Hermione shocked.

"Yup first one of the season." Said Ginny with an air of excitement.

"No Gin, I don't want to make you miss the game."

"Hey," said Ginny as she grabbed Hermione's shoulders. "Our friendship is more important to me then some silly quiditch match." Hermione smiled.

"Thanks Gin!" she said as she hugged her. "You know what, if we eat quickly we might have time to watch the second half. It might be good to just get my mind off things," said Hermione as she began buttering her toast.

"Deal." said Ginny as she too piled her plate.

Once they reached Hermione's room she began retelling the events of her week. She told Ginny about how she found her mother inches from death in a pool of her own blood. How both of her parents had been attacked by death eaters and because of this Dumbledore was reinstating the Bonham program, part of which included taking her mother to a safe house. Ginny being the excellent listener that she was she comforted her friend through the more difficult retelling and speculated with her what the Bonham program could be. Then Hermione dried her eyes, took a deep breath and they began walking towards the quiditch pitch.

"And one more thing, Malfoy has been acting really weird. He asked me if I was okay last night... and when I fell asleep on the couch he tucked me in with his own blanket."

"What!?" Said Ginny in shock.

"I know... I think he must be sick or something,"

"Yeah, love sick," said Ginny as she began to chuckle.

"Haha, I highly doubt that." Said Hermione but she was beginning to wonder.

* * *

Blaise was walking out to the pitch lost in his thoughts when he bumped into someone.

"L..Luna, I'm sorry!" he stuttered awkwardly as a slight blush creeped up his cheeks.

"Oh not to worry Blaise, one is never in their right mind when they have wackspurts buzzing in their ears."

Blaise chuckled, "No they are not."

"Well have a good day Blaise," she said as she skipped away leaving Blaise to stare after her longingly. Shaking his head he began to make his way to the stands once again. Then spotting his best friend he called out "Oy, Draco."

"Yes," said Draco in a foul mood.

"Well, I was going to congratulate you on getting up on the horse again, but given that greeting I take it didn't go to well."

"Wasn't my type,"

"Really I thought as long as she was a pureblood with a heartbeat you were all for it,"

"Though being insulted by you is so much fun I do have a match to prepare for," said Draco angrily as he turned around and headed towards the changing room.

"Jeesh," said Blaise to himself. I would not want to be his team members today.

The opening quiditch match was not one to be forgotten. Both teams were playing extremely well and keeping the scores neck in neck. The audience was cheering from the edges of their seats as one team then the other would slowly pull ahead. Only the seekers were left with nothing to do as the snitch had not been sighted the entire match. Slowly the Slytherins started playing a dirtier game in attempts to get ahead in points, and it was working. The Ravenclaws were now down a beater and a chaser and were struggling to keep up. Then Draco saw it the golden snitch was hovering by one of the goal posts at the opposite end of the pitch. Carefully Draco flew to the other side trying to make it look as if he was doing another sweep, then when he was fifteen feet away he shot forward and followed the snitch in a dive, catching it three feet from the ground.

The stadium erupted in cheers as he flew a victory lap around the pitch. Landing on the ground he was tackled by his teammates and carried like a king to the changing rooms.

Blaise and Draco erupted into the heads common room loudly re-living the game barely noticing the girls.

"Well hello to you too boys," said Ginny as she interrupted their play by play of the second half.

"Red... Hermione, oh what a beautiful sight," exclaimed Blaise while Draco simply nodded at the girls.

"Wow Blaise Ive never seen you with such a goofy grin on your face...did you finally talk to the lucky lady." Said Ginny as she nudged Blaise playfully.

"I did indeed," said Blaise in a haze. Draco rolled his eyes and then said sarcastically "Well as much as we love to gossip ladies we have a party to attend and I just happen to be the guest of honour."

"Well we mustn't keep you from growing your ego any larger than it already is," said Hermione with a hint of a smile.

"Wait.. did you," began Blaise before Draco pulled him forcefully towards the door, "not now Blaise apparently I have an ego to grow," said Draco as jokingly tipped a hat to the girls.

"He is in a scarring good mood," said Ginny as the door closed. Hermione nodded in agreement.

* * *

By Sunday morning Hermione decided it was finally time to go see the boys. Dressing slowly she stopped and stared at herself. She tried to smile but it just felt fake. She stood their staring at the stranger in the mirror wondering if she would ever be the same again. She let a single tear fall then taking a deep breath she wiped it away and walked out of the door shoulders held high.

She walked straight to the Gryffindor common room, deciding it would be better to have a private reunion with the boys since she had no idea where she stood with Ron. Sighing she sat down in one of the arm chairs and waited for the boys to come down.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes, haven't seen you in ages!" Said Ginny as she came down the stairs.

"Hey Gin,"

"Wanna go get some breakfast."

"Not yet Gin, I'm waiting for the boys."

"Do you want me to wait with you hun."

"No, I'll be fine, you go ahead." Said Hermione shooing the red head away. Reluctantly Ginny left and Hermione began staring into space trying to think of what to say. Then she saw a blur of red and black in her peripheral vision.

"Hermione!" Exclaimed Harry as he ran down the remaining stairs, Ron following close behind. Hermione stood up only to be nearly knocked back down again from the bear hug she received from Harry.

"Hey," said Hermione weakly after she recovered from the hug.

"How are you doing?" Asked Harry with concern while Ron stayed uncharacteristically silent.

"I think I am still processing," Hermione admitted as Harry patted her on the back.

"That's understandable, I know how I felt when I lost Sirius," said Harry.

"But can we talk about that later? Right now I just really want to forget."

"Of course Hermione, breakfast?" Said Harry as he threw his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"That sounds really good." Said Hermione with relief.

All in all Hermione spent a wonderful day with Ginny, Harry, Ron, Luna and Neville. They respected her wishes and did not mention her father's death and then went out of their way to keep Hermione's day full of distractions and activities. It wasn't until after dinner that they finally allowed Hermione to go to the library and begin catching up on her homework. Hermione plopped down in a study carol and stared at the large pile of books in front of her. She realized she had no idea what she had missed.

"Here," said someone from behind her as they handed her a piece of parchment. Hermione looked up to see Draco Malfoy looking down at her.

"What is this?"

"All your missed class work, chapters to reference and a summary of what was covered. Dumbledore asked me to, so don't get your hopes up Granger...I'm only this nice when forced to be."

"And there you are back to normal. For what it counts thanks Malfoy."

"Don't mention it, seriously."

"Like I shouldn't mention how a certain Slytherin has a habit of tucking certain Gryffindors in..I might get pure blood cooties?"

"That was Blaise," said Draco desperately trying to keep his cool but secretly laughing at her joke.

"Sure... but I have an entire weeks worth of homework to catch up on and really don't feel like arguing."

"You're the one who started it."

"Real mature Malfoy."

"I am the epitome of maturity and class." Said Draco pushing his chest out. Hermione just shook her head and then turned her attention to the piece of parchment covered in Draco's perfect writing.

* * *

"Morning beautiful," he said as he kissed her on the forehead and removed the books from her lap. Hermione stirred slightly. "What time is it?" she mumbled.

"Time for breakfast,"

"Already!" Exclaimed Hermione as she sat up abruptly and then her eyes focused on the man in front of her. "Ron?"

"Yes..."

"What are you doing here?"

"I care about you, I just wanted to make sure you're alright."

"Well I'm fine, I wish everybody would stop asking," said Hermione with a hint of annoyance as she started packing up her books. Then Ron took her by the shoulders and said "but you're not fine, after all you've been through you can't be fine."

"How would you even know I feel? You don't even know what I've been through."

"Yeah because you won't tell me, you won't tell any of us, it's not like you got attacked or anything," said Ron as his grip tightened around his arms.

"Oh it's that simple to you Ron, you think that just because I wasn't attacked it's not big news, well fuck you Ron I'm glad I didn't tell you," said Hermione as she teared her arms out of his grip. But Ron grabbed her again and pushed her into a wall. "No it's not that simple, but I love you and I can't stand being away from you anymore it's making me say stupid things." Said Ron as he leaned in closer and Hermione stopped struggling.

"Ron please don't.." She tried to say but she was cut off by Ron's lips crashing into hers. So overcome by shock she stood their stupidly for a couple of seconds before her senses came back to her and she shoved Ron away.

"What is wrong with you!" Exclaimed Hermione as she put as much space between them as possible.

"Hermione, just stop fighting this, we are meant to be together."

"No Ronald, we aren't, and I just can't do this right now." Said Hermione as walked away.

* * *

**Lots of drama starting to simmer...**

**As always please leave a review :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Narcissa

**I have been waiting to get to this chapter... I really hope you guys enjoy it :)**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Narcissa

Over the next few days Hermione found the best way to cope with everything was to lock herself in her room and immerse herself in school work. After the stunt that Ron had pulled Hermione avoided him at all costs which also meant staying away from the Great Hall and the gryffindor common room at all times. She had even resorted to go down to the kitchens to get her meals, and found the house elves were very at good listening. Especially when they realized she wasn't trying to force S.P.E.W. on them.

She knew she as being unfair to her friends, she hadn't told any of them what had happened between her and Ron and she had't even told Harry what had happened when she was gone. All she knew is that she spent every night crying herself to sleep and she felt like she had no one to talk to. Everyday she went to Professor Mcgonagal asking for any news or letters from her mom. But so far she had heard nothing and she hoped no news was good news.

Everywhere she turned people were giving her their condolences. The Daily Profit had decided to feature her father's death as front page news. The teacher's constantly asked her how she was doing and offering her there support. In all honesty she just wanted all of them to stop talking about it and treating her like a baby. Maybe then she could get over it if she wasn't being reminded every class that her father was never going to welcome her home again, that he was never going to be there when she graduated or when she got married.

All Hermione wanted to do was forget, but no one seemed to understand that.

* * *

Draco was pacing back and forth in the headmaster's office wondering why he had been summoned there.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy, sorry to keep you waiting," said Dumbledore as he entered his office.

"Not at all Headmaster."

"Please sit Mr. Malfoy," said Dumbldore as he made his way to his desk. Draco stopped his pacing and sat quietly waiting for the headmaster to continue.

"I am sorry to inform you that your mother is currently in the critical care ward at St. Mungos. They are say she was in an accident."

"What!?" Draco exclaimed, "Why haven't I been informed earlier?"

"She was brought in by a house elf and because of her condition it took them some time to identify her."

"I must leave immediately," Said Draco in a commanding but also panicked voice.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy, you can leave by floo." Draco got up without saying another word and grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the flames. Slowly he turned to face Dumbledore and said "thank you," then backed into the flames and said seriously "St. Mungos."

He exited the fireplace with his head still spinning and braced himself on the front desk. "Can I help you sir?" Said the secretary in an annoyed voice.

"I need to see Narcissa Malfoy now," he demanded. The nurse looked up him impatiently and then went to check her files. "5th floor room 513 c, but she isn't allowed any guests right now."

"Well then I suggest you bring me someone who can remedy this situation." The nurse looked at him at disbelief and then called out to a passing medi-witch "Gina, take Mr. Malfoy up to the critical care ward to talk to Salander."

"Of course Gretta, this way Mr. Malfoy." Said the medi-witch nicely. Draco followed her into the elevator and ignored all her attempts of small talk. He nearly exploded at a rickety old witch who took too long getting onto the elevator on the third floor. His patience continued to thin as the healer Salander stubbornly put his foot down about him seeing his mother.

"Mr. Malfoy you can see your mother this afternoon, but right now it is important she get undisturbed sleep for the cognitia potion to work."

"If I have to get you fired I will."

"Mr. Malfoy you do not understand the severity of this situation. Your mother suffered severe head trauma and was cursed with a rather nasty memory charm. If you do not want your mother to spend the rest of her life in a mental ward I suggest you obey my orders." Said the healer in a final tone. "Now excuse me, I have other patients to attend to."

Draco watched the man leave in shock, he wasn't sure which stunned him more, the man's ignorant disregard of his family name or that his mother had suffered severe brain damage. In a blind rage he slammed the door of the office and began pacing the halls of the ward.

In his fury he almost ran into the man in front of him "what are you doing here!" he said in a dangerously low voice.

"My dear boy, that's no way to greet your father."

"And how should I greet you, for all I know you are the bastard who put her in this place."

Lucius grabbed Draco by the collar and pushed him into the wall. "How dare you speak to me like that in public," he whispered into his ear as he jabbed his wand into his side.

"And you don't even deny it." Said Draco looking directly into his father's eyes. "You are a sick man." He said as he shoved his father aside.

"And you are still my son, so you will obey me."

"I am no son of yours."

* * *

"So missy, when are you going to stop holing yourself up in here?" Asked Blaise as he entered the head's common room.

"You know Draco isn't here," said Hermione impatiently.

"Yeah I know, but I'm not here to see him I'm here to check up on you." Said Blaise as he sat down on the couch beside her. "You know your friends are worried about you and that includes me."

"I'm fine, really Blaise." Said Hermione as Blaise looked at her in disbelief."Well then why won't you talk to anyone."

"Because it's hard to when I'm trying to avoid a certain someone."

"Avoid someone?" Said Blaise his interested now peaked.

"Yeah, but I already said too much."

"Hermione, come on you know you can trust me."

"Trust a Slytherin, that's a good one."

"Have I ever done anything to make you distrust me?"

"No..."

"Okay then, how about this, you tell me who's bothering you and I will tell share some very privileged information, you will be the first to know who my mystery girl is."

"Well that is a very tempting offer, I'm sure Ginny would be very jealous."

"Very jealous indeed. Here as a sign of good faith I will share first, the girl who has caught my heart is none other than the beautiful and intriguing Luna Lovegood." Said Blaise in an almost bragging tone.

"Luna!" exclaimed Hermione excitedly. "Oh Blaise I am so happy for you. Have you talked to her?"

"A bit..."

"Well I'll set up a study sesh with the three of us and then suddenly have plans last minute."

"I might just take you up on that offer, but I thought you were too busy being holed up in here."

"Okay okay you're right, I need to get out for something other than classes and patrols."

"Will you tell me now whose bothering you."

Hermione sighed, "fine since you have been so honest with me... it's Ron who has been bothering me."

"Ron, oh what has he done this time."

"He tried to makeout with me in the library after he professed his love."

"wow," said Blaise speechless.

"Yeah, so now you can see why I don't exactly want to hang out with my friends right now."

"Yeah, well I'll still hangout with you."

"Aww thanks Blaise," she said jokingly.

"No problem Mione... now lets start planning this study session."

Hermione laughed. "Ladies man Blaise asking for help with a lady."

"Only because you are the smartest girl I know." Said Blaise smiling. They spent the rest of the night joking around until they both fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

The healer grudgingly entered the hallway to talk to the Malfoy men. "Narcissa is ready for visitors now, but I need to warn you that at the moment she isn't coherent."

"Shaudy healing work I see, I guess I will have to bring in someone more competent." Said Lucius, as he turned on his heel and headed in the other direction. Salander stared at the man baffled, then said "Well, Mr. Malfoy this way," to Draco who was glaring down the hallway his father had just vacated.

Salander lead Draco down into his mother's room, explaining to Draco the finer details of his mother's condition. "It is possible that your mother's brain may not fully recover from all the damage caused. Right now we are cannot determine the full extent of the damage caused."

"Have you at least determined who did this to her?" Demanded Draco.

"I am just a healer sir, but we have been informed that ministry officials will arrive later today to begin investigations."

"Well you can tell them the bastard they need to arrest is in the hallway outside."

"Those are serious allegations young man," said the healer really wishing he hadn't been assigned this case.

"I really don't care for your opinion I just want to see my mother."

"Well, she is right through here," Salander said as he opened the door to 513c. "But I warn you she may not even know who you are."

Draco barely recognized the woman laying in the bed in front of him. She looked as if she was wasting away, with her bones protruding dangerously through her skin. Even in her sleep she looked distressed. Draco jumped as the door clicked closed behind the healer. He composed himself and then walked over to the chair beside her bed and sat down. Gently he grabbed he hand and began to stroke it with his thumb. "Mom.." he whispered desperately. Suddenly her eyes flickered open and focused on her son.

"Lucius..." she rasped.

"No, mom, it's me Draco," he said as his eyes began to water.

"Lucius stop fooling around, what happened to me?"

"Mom, it's me your son." Said Draco as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Don't be silly Lucius, we don't have a son we just got married. Do I feel this way because I am so hung over? We did drink a lot of champagne last night." Said Narcissa giggling as she weakly tried to sit up. "Well what are you waiting for come over here and kiss your bride.

"No, no, no I can't do this." Said Draco as he walked out of the room. Spotting a medi-witch he called her over. "Oy get me Salander right now if you value your job." She nodded taken aback and then hustled off in the opposite direction. Draco backed into the wall and slid down to the floor head in his hands.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy."

"Your memory potion didn't work, she thinks it's 25 years ago, and she thinks I'm him." He said in a calm voice, though in reality he really wanted to scream."Now, I'm leaving and I expect a detailed daily report on her recovery, and keep my father away from her. That's an order." Said Draco and then left before Salander could make excuses. He used the hospital's central fireplace to floo into the Three Broomsticks where he promptly ordered a fire whisky from the bartender. He downed the glass in one shot and then ordered another, but found that the happy atmosphere of the bar was not improving his mood so he bought a case bottles instead and headed over to HoneyDukes where he snuck into the store room and through the trap door. He cursed the tunnels low ceiling as he constantly bumped his head and almost dropped his alcohol more than once.

When he entered the Heads common room he was relieved to see Hermione wasn't there so he stumbled in and made a beeline for his room. Seated at his window he tried to drink away his pain.

* * *

Hermione smiled as she looked at her two friends sitting across from her. Luna and Blaise were almost sickeningly cute together. And she never would have thought of them as a couple but they oddly matched. It made her smile that there was something good in her life again. She patted Blaise on the shoulder as she spoke to the both of them "Well unfortunately, I forgot I promised to help Neville with his potions essay, but I think Blaise has you covered Luna."

"Well thanks for your help Hermione, watch out for yarbles on your way to the gryffindor common room Ive heard they come out in late fall."

"Thank you Luna I will be sure to watch out for those." Said Hermione smiling.

"See yah Mione, we'll hang later." Said Blaise. Hermione gave him a thumbs up behind Luna's back and then left the library with a new bounce in her step.

She had barely walked 5 steps before she ran into Ginny. "She lives!" Exclaimed Ginny as she tackled Hermione in a hug. "I was beginning to wonder if you even left your room for classes."

"I would never miss a class," Hermione scoffed.

"I'm just glad to see you in a good mood again." Said Ginny smiling at her friend. "Harry told me what my scumbag brother did."

"Yeah.." Hermione said awkwardly.

"Oh, I'm a terrible friend I'm sorry I brought it up," exclaimed Ginny.

"No, it's okay Gin really I'm just glad to see you again. I've missed you and Harry."

"We've missed you too babe!"

"How about the three of us hang out tomorrow then, my common room?"

"You're on, and I'll drag Harry along too, even if he's kicking and screaming." Said Ginny as she began to laugh causing Hermione to follow in suite. "Oh how I've missed you."

"I know," said Ginny smiling. "But I do have quiditch practice and I don't know if the captain will forgive me if I'm late.."

"Yeah I'm sure your boyfriend would be mortified if you were."

"You know me I've always got to keep on his good side."

"Well then don't let me keep you any longer..." said Hermione as she gave her a playful push.

Hermione entered the common room feeling truly happy for the first time since her father's death. Smiling she didn't even care that someone had tracked muddy footprints across the floor. Sighing she walked up the stairs towards her room when an odd sound caught her ears and it sounded like it was coming from Draco's room. As she got closer she realized it was sobbing.

Gently she knocked on the door and let herself in. And the sight she saw in front of her nearly knocked Hermione off her feet. There Draco was in a pathetic sobbing heap with two empty fire whisky bottles at his feet.

"Get out," he said weakly.

"No," said Hermione as she walked towards him and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Trying to immortalize my weakness? Committing it to your memory?" Draco snarled.

"No, I just want to be there for someone who was once there for me." Said Hermione as she took the bottle out of his hands and took a swig herself.

"I didn't know you drank," said Draco as he took the bottle back from her.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Draco Malfoy."

* * *

**So I bet you weren't expecting that..**.

**As always reviews are appreciated, have a lovely day and I will try to update as soon as possible :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Rumors

**Chapter 10 is finally up, just as I pass the 3000 views point! Thank you to all my readers. I would also like to note that this is now officially the longest story I have ever wrote and the drama is just getting started...**

* * *

Chapter 10: Rumors

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Draco Malfoy." Said Hermione as she took back the bottle from him. "And by the looks of it you've had enough of this poison for one night."

"Hey.." he said defiantly as he tired to grab the bottle back, but she held it out of his reach.

"Do you want to talk about? Or just sit?"

"Sit.. only because I think you're too stubborn to leave."Draco said in slurred speech, as he let himself fall back into a lying position. And for awhile that is how they remained; Hermione perched on the end of his bed occasionally sipping from the bottle of fire whiskey and Draco lying beside her staring up at the ceiling. But the more Draco thought about his mother it was harder and harder to keep his eyes dry but he refused to let Hermione see him cry again.

"It's my mother," he said whispered, but almost immediately wished he could take back his moment of weakness. Hermione slowly turned to face him on the bed crossing her legs neatly beneath her.

"What happened?" She asked when she was settled.

"My mother was attacked by my bastard of a father." Hermione took a sharp in take of breath and quickly wiped her eyes as the memory of her own mother's attack came flashing back. But Draco didn't even notice he was still staring or rather glaring at the ceiling. As he spoke again his voice was raw and full of emotion. "She was soo thin and frail she looked like a corpse..." Hermione gently reached out to touch his leg in a comforting gesture. Draco broke his eye contact with the ceiling and looked at her hand. Then slowly his eyes traced up her arm and they met hers. "But that's not the worst part." He said as he looked away. "She doesn't remember me, she doesn't remember anything about me or the last 25 years..." Said Draco as his eyes began to tear up again. He sat up and tried to turn away from Hermione. "She thought I was him."

Hermione stared at him for a moment letting the his story sink in. "Your father?" She asked softly. Draco nodded as he stood up in anger. "Yes, she thought I him, I've become him." He said utterly disgusted with himself. He tried to take a step forward but in his drunken state he fell flat on his face.

"Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed as she ran around to the other side of the bed. Draco was trying to pull himself into a standing position but he stumbled and fell again this time into Hermione's arms. She braced herself against his weight and awkwardly pushed him back onto the bed falling beside him in a tangled mess. Righting herself she looked at him. "You are not your father Draco."

"And how do you know that?" He yelled at her.

"Because you feel remorse, because you care for your mother, because even though I'm a mudblood, and you knew it was wrong you still comforted me." Said Hermione as she took him by the shoulders.

"I hit you, I said terrible things things to you as if you were nothing." Said Draco refusing to meet her eyes.

"That's how you were raised, and despite all those evil things being drilled into you, you still know that what you did was wrong. Despite everything there is a nice person under there."

"Why are you saying this?" Asked Draco. "Why do you care."

"Because it's true, beneath that icy exterior of yours there is a good man and he's trying to break out, you need to stop fighting your past. Said Hermione as she shook him for emphasis. "Draco.." His eyes snapped to hers as she said his name.

"After all I've done to you, how can you still be so nice to me?"

"Because you proved that you can be a good person, and that you actually have a heart. Everybody needs a shoulder to cry on every once and awhile." Said Hermione as she pulled him into a hug. Draco at first was stiff with shock then slowly he relaxed into her hug and began to cry. He cried for his mother, he cried for all the horrors of his childhood. It was if she had unlocked an emotional floodgate, and he was truly experiencing every horrible memory for the first time. Hermione cried silently with him reliving her own horrors. When she felt his sobs began to lessen she pulled away and looked at him.

"I'm sorry for everything that has happened to you."

"Why should you be, it wasn't your fault."

"But I'm sorry you had to go through it alone."

* * *

Hermione yawned as she rolled over then gasped in shock. There lying beside her was a still sleeping Draco Malfoy. Quickly she sat up and realized she was in his room. Head spinning she groaned, apparently she had too much fire whiskey last night. Holding her head she stumbled into the bathroom to take a hot shower. Sighing she thought of how simple life had been before she returned for her last year at Hogwarts. Remembering her father again but even though she was sad she finally felt like she had shed enough tears, that maybe for the first time life would be okay again. As odd and unexpected as her exchange with Draco had been, it had been oddly cathartic.

She went into her room to get dressed but to her dismay she could not find her wand. Hermione haphazardly stumbled around her room searching for it until she realized she must have left it in Draco's room. Quietly she snuck back into his room and found it sitting on the night table next to her empty bottle of fire whiskey. Quickly she grabbed it and then exited his room into the common room where Blaise was staring at her with a shocked look on his face.

"No...Really.. oh I never expected this Hermione, or at least not right away." Said Blaise as he began to chuckle at her.

"What?" Hermione said in confusion

"Oh come on Hermione, stumbling out of Draco's room disheveled, hair in tangles.."

"Oh no, no, no Blaise it's not what you think at all!" Hermione exclaimed turning bright red as she tucked in her shirt properly.

"Don't worry Hermione your secret is safe with me," said Blaise as he winked at her.

"Blaise there is no secret, nothing to know,"

"There is really no use in denying it, Draco is going to tell me all the dirty details whether I want to hear them or not."

"First of all Blaise that is disgusting and second of all there are no dirty details, nothing to hear!" Said Hermione in panic and embarrassment as she promptly left the common room. Quickly she walked to the Great Hall but when she saw Ron already sitting with his plate piled high at the Gryffindor table, she promptly turned on her heel and headed to her first class despite her stomach's growling.

"Don't you look terrible," Said Ginny as she walked up behind Hermione.

"Gin, you scared me, what are you doing here?"

"I had a sneaking suspicion you would skip breakfast, so I thought I'd bring you some." Said Ginny as she placed a napkin with some toast in front of her. "Oh and something to wash it all done, she said as she took a flask of pumpkin juice out of her pocket.

"Thanks Gin," said Hermione as she immediately downed the pumpkin juice.

"Are you hung over?" Asked Ginny as she eyed her friend.

"What, no?" Said Hermione too quickly.

"Hermione.."

"Maybe a little.." Said Hermione guiltily. Ginny gasped "where did you even get booze from!? And why were you drinking?"

"Shhh" Hermione hushed. "It's nothing really, can we talk about this later please," Hermione said desperately.

"Even after I bring you breakfast.." Said Ginny disappointed.

"I'll tell you later Gin. I promise."

"Fine, but now I won't be able to focus all day, and it's all your fault," said Ginny as she stole a bite of Hermione's toast and left the classroom.

* * *

Blaise felt he had waited patiently enough so he stomped up the stairs and began banging on Draco's door. "Get up you bloody swank, I saw Hermione doing the walk of shame out of your room this morning and you my friend have some explaining to do." He shouted.

Draco pulled the door open rubbing his head. "For the love of god stop shouting my head is about to explode." he grumbled.

"I will stop shouting as soon as you explain." Said Blaise as he took in Draco's messy room, littered with clothes and whiskey bottles.

"What the hell are you taking about," Said Draco whose breath still smelled quite strongly of whiskey.

"I see or rather smell that somebody has been drinking, I heard you got back yesterday what happened."

"Blaise if you do not leave with in the next 5 seconds I will start hexing you,"

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning..not used to sharing it?" Blaise asked as he waggled his eyebrows at him.

"You are a sick bastard," Said Draco as he cast an unspoken silencing charm on Blaise. After some rude hand gestures Blaise glared at Draco as he left his room. Once the door shut Draco stumbled out of bed rubbing his head, he could barely remember the night before. But, he did remember her touch, how it felt to cry into her vanilla scented hair. It was odd how it didn't even seem to bother him that Hermione had seen him at his weakest. She was the only woman other than his mother to ever see him cry. He was supposed to hate her, to be indifferent of her because of her blood status but it seemed that at every turn she had the upper hand. Now it seemed she had, under unfathomable odds stolen his a piece of his heart.

He did not know how or why, only that the night of the thunderstorm had changed everything and he was only now just realizing it. But as he stared into the mirror, all he could see was his father. Glaring at his reflection, he didn't even bother to gel his hair back. Exiting the bathroom into the common room he glanced over at Blaise.

"Ready?" He asked as he tightened his tie. Blaise stood up glaring at him and pointing to his throat.

"Oh yes, I forgot... silent just the way I like it," Said Draco teasingly as he twirled his wand. Blaise continued to glare but knew better than to provoke him. "Now if you promise not to shout I'll give you your voice back..."

Blaise nodded, and Draco undid his silencing charm. "Expeliarmus," said Blaise immediately, and then once Draco's wand was safely in his hand he said, "You are an asshole! I would expect you to pull that kind of stunt on Grabbe and Goyle not me!"

"Oh stop being a baby, your the one acting like a teenage girl."

"Really, Because you're the one hung over out of your mind, throwing a hissy fit and cursing your best friend for asking you one simple question... did you or did you not sleep with Hermione Granger?"

"A gentleman never kisses and tells..." Said Draco smirking.

"You did, didn't you?" Said Blaise as he clapped Draco on the back. "Finally! I thought the two of you would never clue in."

"Clue in? Clue into what?" Asked Draco as they left the common room and began walking to the great hall.

"The fact that the two of you like each other and want to rip each others clothes off."

"Woah man, I highly doubt that."

"Then do tell, what exactly were the two of you getting up to in there if you weren't ripping each others clothes off?"

"Oh the rumours you could start with that sentence alone," Said Ginny from behind them.

"Yes juicy gossip indeed Red, but I have a feeling you have more insight than I on this delicate situation."

"Delicate situation?" Asked Ginny with keen interest.

"Blaise and I will be leaving now." Said Draco as he began pulling Blaise away quite forcefully, while Ginny stared at them with confusion.

* * *

The entire morning Blaise relentlessly tortured Draco and Hermione, trying to get one of them to give up what they had been doing. But neither had said a word since breakfast, in fact both Hermione and Draco resigned to sit quietly doing there best to ignore him.

It wasn't until Potions that Hermione even acknowledged Draco. She quietly slipped a note under his hand while they worked on their potion.

_So I see you let Blaise's imagination get the best of him._

Draco leaned over, almost grazing her ear with his lips. "I could make it a lot worse..." he said lingering to take in her scent.

"Malfoy" Gasped Hermione as she pushed him away blushing. Then she noticed Ron's lingering stare. Gulping Hermione edged away from Draco and spent the rest of potions determinedly staring at her ingredients while Blaise and Ron came to their own conclusions after witnessing their little exchange. When potions was over Ron was the first one out the door leaving a very baffled Harry.

"What's gotten into him?" Asked Harry as he caught up with Hermione.

"I haven't a clue I haven't talked to him in nearly two weeks. Remember?" She said dismissively as she began to walk away.

"Hermione..wait"

"Honestly, I don't care whats gotten into him, how about you Hermione? How are you?"

Said Harry as he linked arms with her.

"I've had a tough couple of weeks which I am sure Ginny has filled you in on by now. I think things are starting to turn around though, I don't cry myself to sleep anymore..."

"I'm glad to hear that Hermione. Want to join me for lunch?"

"Well I don't mind if I do Mr. Potter," Said Hermione giggling, Harry too let out a genuine laugh. The two of them walked the rest of the way in hysterics glad to be in each others company.

Ron had no intentions of going to the great hall for lunch, instead he doubled back to potions and waited for a certain Slyerthin to exit the classroom.

"Oi Parkinson, we need to talk," he said as he roughly grabbed Pansy's arm.

"Let go of me you filthy blood traitor," she said as she tried to remove her arm from his grip, but Ron was too strong. He dragged her into an empty broom closet and locked the door.

"What the hell Weasley!?"

"I have information about your beloved Malfoy that might interest you," said Ron so Pansy would finally stop struggling.

"And why would you grace me with this so called information?" Said Pansy crossing her arms.

"Because you are going to help me with revenge."

"That is what we Slytherins do best but you still haven't given me a good reason to help you, or for dragging me into this stingy old broom closet and my patience is running thin Weasel-Bee."

"Malfoy is sleeping with Hermione." Spit Ron as he began to turn red.

"Ha is this some sort of practical joke? You honestly think I'm going to believe that?" Said Pansy as she made a move for the door.

"Then watch them together and you'll get all the proof you need...You know where to find me if you change your mind." Said Ron as he opened the door. Pansy pushed past him forcefully and left for the great hall. But as she sat down she couldn't shake Ron's accusations. She looked over at Draco who seemed to be ignoring Blaise as he stared off into the distance. Following his eye line she gasped. _No!_ She thought it had to be a coincidence Draco would never go for a mudblood especially a bushy haired beaver like Granger. She picked up her tray and slammed it down next to Draco spilling some of her juice onto Draco's pants. "Oops, my bad..." she said as she picked up a napkin and began wiping Draco's pants. "What the hell," said Draco as he stood up abruptly and pushed her hands away.

"Well since I've soiled those, I can think of an activity that requires no pants at all," Pansy whispered seductively into his ear. But Draco pushed her away again. "Whats wrong with you?" he demanded.

"I just wanted to see if the rumors were true Drakey..." said Pansy in a mock innocence.

"What rumors?" Draco demanded.

"That you chose a filthy mudblood over me," she screamed angrily as the entire hall went silent. Draco just stared at her in shock while Blaise came to his rescue. "Pansy dear, I think anybody would choose Granger over you...and any guy lucky enough to get her isn't going to let her go just because you throw some hissy fit."

Hermione wished she was invisible as she saw the looks of her fellow housemates. But worst of all was the look of pure disgust and betrayal on Harry's face. "Harry..." Hermione began. "I don't want to hear it Hermione." Said Harry as he got up and left. She watched him leave as her eyes began to water. It seemed everybody she cared for kept abandoning her. She gathered up her things and quickly left the hall, almost bumping into Draco.

"Well this has been an eventful morning," he said as he fell into step with her.

"I really don't think this is going to help the rumors," said Hermione as she tried to pull ahead of Draco. "How could you!?" She exclaimed as she stopped and turned around to face him.

"How could I what?"Said Draco as he almost bumped into her.

"After all I did for you last night, how could you spread that god awful rumor?"

"I didn't spread any rumor, I didn't even tell Blaise what happened last night," said Draco as he realized their close proximity.

"And what exactly do you think happened last night?" Hermione demanded her face inches from his.

"Honestly I don't remember, I blacked out after you hugged me," said Draco as he looked down at his feet.

"That's because you fell asleep."

"You know this whole thing started because Blaise saw you stumbling out of my room..." said Draco as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Hermione's breath caught and then she replied blushing, "I was tired and drunk, and your bed was warm and comfy..it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"I'll I'm saying is you're just as much to blame as I am for this rumor."

"Well you aren't exactly trying to make it go away..." said Hermione as she looked up at him.

"I could really care less what all those gossips think," Draco whispered in her ear and then began walking towards History of Magic. "Coming to class, if we get there early enough we can get a seat together and really put some fuel under the fire," he said as he winked at her. Hermione punched his arm."You're horrible."

* * *

**Until next week... thanks for reading :)**


	11. Chapter 11: The Other Dumbledore

**Well I hope this was worth the wait, I know some of you asked me to update sooner and I tried I honestly did but I've had a really busy week!**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Other Dumbledore

"Mrs. Granger, can I see you in my office after dinner please," said Professor Mcgonagal as she caught up with Hermione.

"Of course professor, do you have some new information for me," said Hermione hopefully.

"Digression Hermione!" Professor Mcgonagal exclaimed. "But yes, I have information for you." Hermione blushed realizing she had been so forward. "I'm sorry professor."

"Not at all Mrs. Granger, 8 o clock."

"Yes Professor," said Hermione as she and the professor split ways and went to their separate tables. Immediately the hall began to buzz, people were not even bothering to lower their voices as she walked by, but Hermione kept her head held high. She took a seat at the end of the table away from everybody else and began piling her plate. She ate quietly trying to ignore the incessant hum of the students around her. She finished quickly and then went to Professor Mcgonagal's office where she sat in an adjacent alcove waiting impatiently for the professor.

Draco smiled as he watched Hermione walk into the hall with her head held high. He honestly didn't care about the rumor, he actually found it amusing how all the lemmings had nothing better to do than gossip. He watched as even some of the fourth years dared to gossip openly in front of him.

Then an official looking owl swooped in and landed next to his plate. Extending it's leg he saw an envelope with a St. Mungo's seal on it. Quickly he untied the envelope and quickly walked out of the hall. Ducking into an empty classroom he quickly ripped open the envelope and scanned the documents inside. To his dismay it was a detailed report on exactly what he already knew. Angrily he threw the papers aside and went to stare out the window.

Professor Mcgonagal walked briskly towards her office all to aware that Hermione was probably already waiting for her.

"Mrs. Granger," She greeted as went to open her door.

"Professor," Said Hermione as she leapt down from the alcove and followed the professor into her office. Professor Mcgonagal motioned for Hermione to sit and then cast a muffilato curse on the door.

"First of all I would like to tell you that your mother has made a full recovery but will be remaining at our safe house," Hermione smiled and sighed with relief. "Your aunt and her family are being monitored and we have also placed protective spells over their dwelling."

"Thank you," said Hermione feeling even more relieved.

"Professor Dumbledore will like to speak with you sometime in the upcoming week to brief you further on the situation, and I also received this from your aunt," said Professor Mcgonagal as she handed Hermione a letter.

"Thank you Professor."

"Your welcome Mrs. Granger, and I must say I am proud of how well you have handled yourself given your situation, now off you go I'm sure you have a lot of homework to do." Said Professor Mcgonagal as she dismissed Hermione from her office.

Draco was now staring into the flames of the heads common room fireplace, watching as the last of Healer Salander's report burned to ashes. Then all of a sudden he saw his fathers face emerge in the flames. Jumping back he exclaimed "Father,"

"Yes my dear boy, I am your father, and I have heard some very disturbing news from Ms. Parkinson. Do you deny it?"

"Deny what? That I am not your son...Gladly," Said Draco defensively.

"That you had demeaning relations with that filth," Snarled Lucius.

"First of all she is not filth, and quite frankly I disagree with your old fashioned views,"

"Old fashioned, I think you are confusing yourself with tradition and honor, which I expect you to uphold, you are doing more than damaging your own name you are tarnishing the Malfoy name as well which I will not tolerate."

"Well tolerate it or not I'll defile the Malfoy name as much as I want, with whomever I want."

"You will do no such thing you ungrateful, spoiled, brat and I will make sure that you will never see your sorry excuse for a mother ever again." Draco made a reach for his father's face but he was already gone. The burning hot pain of the fire snapped him out of it and he pulled his hand out of the flames.

Hermione walked into the common room just in time to see Lucius face vanish from the flames. She stood their in shock until Draco turned around noticing her presence.

"Draco, is everything okay?"

He looked up at her his eyes swirling dangerously with anger as he cradled his burnt hand. "No."

"Did your father find out about the rumor, please tell me you told him it wasn't true."

"It hurt the abhorrent excuse of man more to let him think it was true."

"Whats wrong then?" She asked as she walked closer.

"He's going after my mother and there is no way I can stop him." He said turning away from her.

"No, Draco I think there is," said Hermione as she grabbed his arm, "Come on."

Draco weakly resisted then allowed her to lead him away.

* * *

Ron came up behind Pansy and said "Good job, I knew you would come through for me."

"Get away from me Weasley," said Pansy as she whipped around to face Ron.

"And what are you going to do... scratch me with your claws."

"You are intolerable," she exclaimed as she began to walk away.

"Don't you want to get back at Malfoy..." Said Ron as he grabbed Pansy's wrist.

"Oh trust me I do, but I am perfectly capable with my own wiles, let go of me before you infect me with more of your filth," Said Pansy as she ripped her arm out of his grip.

"Oh I am sure you can get another guy, but what do you think is going to make him really jealous, seeing you with Crabbe or seeing you with me? It would destroy the both of them."

"You are quite determined aren't you Weasley, but I think a little goody two shoes like you doesn't even know how to pull off real revenge...how do I know you won't chicken out the minute things get serious?" Said Pansy as she trailed a finger down Ron's cheek.

"Oh I won't," Said Ron as he kissed Pansy square on the lips.

"Eew get off of me scumbag," said Pansy as she pushed Ron away. "Now see Parkinson, I don't think you can handle real revenge, I think you're all talk." Said Ron as he backed her into the wall.

"Oh I can handle it Weasley," Said Pansy as she wrapped her hands around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss. "Convinced?" She said as she abruptly ended it and pushed Ron away drooling.

"We'll be in touch Weasley," She said as she turned and walked away not even glancing back at the baffled Gryffindor. Revenge was her favourite game to play and now that she had a naive little sidekick she was really going to enjoy ruining Granger's life.

* * *

"You're taking me to Dumbledore?" Exclaimed Draco finally breaking out of her grip.

"Yes," Said Hermione as she turned to the stone gargoyle to give it the password.

"Why? I doubt he wants to interfere with my trivial family matters," Said Draco as he turned to leave.

"Trivial.. this is your mother, and I know he can help you because he helped me save my mother."

"He did?" Said Draco as he turned to face Hermione again, this time with hope in his eyes. "Is that why you were gone for so long?"

"I can't talk about that..." said Hermione reluctantly.

"Oh," said Draco curiously. But he couldn't ask any further as they were now at Dumbledore's door.

"Enter"

Dumbledore watched Hermione and Draco enter quietly with his all knowing eyes. They sat in front of him and waited for him to speak.

"Do tell, what brings you to my office at this hour?"

"My mother is in danger." said Draco, eyeing the professor who seemed to be looking at him with x-ray vision.

"I see Mr. Malfoy, can you elaborate?"

"My father is going to kill her to get revenge on me."

"Are you sure Draco?"

"Why the hell would I be telling you if I wasn't," said Draco as he slammed his hands on the desk.

"You make a good point Mr. Malfoy, but if we take your mother into our protection, I need something from you."

"And what would that be?" Demanded Draco.

"Your alliance, I know you father has sided with Voldemort..."

"Are you asking me to spy!" Exclaimed Draco.

"Not if that makes you uncomfortable, but I am asking you to choose a side." Said Dumbledore seriously.

* * *

_In a shocking turn of events Narcissa Malfoy, age 45 has vanished from St. Mungos, after she was committed for severe memory loss and __brain __trauma. Her son __was __unavailable to comment since he is completing his final year at Hogwarts school of Magic. However her husband has disappeared after the ministry began investigations and presumably found evidence against Mr. Malfoy. Which shouldn't surprise you readers as Lucius Malfoy was only recently released from Azkaban for being a death eater. We believe he only secured his release with bribe money, so we hope ex-minister Cornelius Fudge enjoys his fortunes while we deal with a rampant mass murderer and wife beater on the loose._

_On other news..._

"Well that would explain why Draco has been acting like such a grumpy gills lately," said Luna as she handed her paper to Blaise as they walked around the lake.

"I thought you only read the Quibler," said Blaise as he scanned the first page of the daily profit, falling on the article about Narcissa. "Oh I like to read Daddy's competition, especially when they reveal conspiracy theories about the ministry." Said Luna as she sat down beside the lake. Blaise chuckled at her remark and then began to read the article.

"Oh man, I am a horrible friend!" Exclaimed Blaise, "here I am teasing him about some stupid rumor and his mother has been in the hospital with her life in danger."

"Draco is a strong man, though I have to admit I was never very fond of him, I know he is your friend but he can be quite rude sometimes."

"He may not be as strong as he seems, Draco feels a great deal more than he lets on. And if there is one person that he truly cares about in this world that is his mother."

"That is sweet," said Luna as she smiled into the distance. "Not as sweet as you," Said Blaise then blushing embarrassed at his outburst he stared at his feet. Luna looked over at him, "thank you Blaise, no one has ever said that to me before,"

"Well I mean it, I never met anyone quite like you before...wow I'm just full of cheesy cliches today!" Exclaimed Blaise still blushing.

"Would it be a cliche if I kissed you right now?" asked Luna as she leaned in.

"Even if it is I'm going to anyways," said Blaise as he closed the gap between them.

* * *

"Now you have to realize that the information I am about to tell you is confidential, and exposing any part of it not only puts the members of the Bonham program in danger but also your mothers, and due to the measures you took to keep them safe I believe I can trust you with this information." Said Dumbledore as he placed a pensive in front of Hermione and Draco. Then taking a vial of memory out of his robes he poured the silvery substance into the bowl and prodded it with his wand.

"After you," said Dumbledore as he motioned to the pensive. Obediently Hermione then Draco stuck their faces into the mysterious gas like substance and felt their feet life off the ground as they were thrown into an odd circular room littered with odd rickety contraptions. Taking in their odd surroundings they waited for Professor Dumbledore to join them.

"Ah do excuse me, I received an owl from Alan, your mother has now been safely moved to the safe house. Now follow me," said Dumbledore as another presumably younger, though not by much version of himself entered the room and walked straight through Draco and then exited the room on the other side. Quietly they followed the other Dumbledore through more passage ways and obscure rooms until he finally stopped in front of a closed door and knocked 3 times.

"Password," echoed a voice from the other side.

"Curatio," replied the younger Dumbledore as the door swung open and revealed a wizard and two witches in yet another circular room. Dumbledore greeted the wizard and then proceeded to speak in a foreign language to the two witches.

"I'm speaking in Kannada, I met those sisters over in India and brought them here under my protection 20 years ago to begin the Bonham program." Said the current Dumbledore.

"What are you saying?" Asked Hermione.

"Ah that is not important we will begin speaking english again."

"How are we supposed to help Dumbledore, we cannot even venture outside!" Exclaimed one of the sisters in a strong accent.

"Lalan, I do not need people on the outside, I need you and your sister here using your healing gifts to help those injured in the war."

"What war? Political tension maybe but war Dumbledore? There is no war," replied the other sister.

"There will be Sachi, there will be. That I can be sure of. Tom will not give up his quest for power. Even now as we speak he is steadily gaining followers and we need to be ready for when he strikes."

"And even if he does, what good will two healers do?" Said Lalan

"You two are only the beginning, I intend to make this the one of the bases for the Order of The Phoenix."

"And what good is a safe house if every one knows about it Albus," Said the man at the door.

"One of the bases Jeremy, this location will still remain a safe house, only those who are most close to me shall ever know this location." Said the younger Dumbledore as he clapped Jeremy on the shoulder. "Now I shall go check on Aberforth's progress with the emergency supplies."

Once again they followed the other Dumbledore through the labyrinth of hallways and rooms until they stopped in a room full of hospital beds.

"Poppy, I thought you weren't arriving back in London for another week," Dumbledore said as he entered the room.

"Minerva sent for me when his condition worsened," she said as she moved aside revealing a boy no older than 10 covered in long gashes that looked like claw marks and bites from a wild animal of some sort.

Hermione gasped and Draco gulped. "Is there any way you can save him?" Asked the younger Dumbledore.

"I'm afraid not, his body isn't strong enough to fight the virus, and I'm afraid when he transitions his body won't be able to take the strain." Both Dumbledores looked sadly upon the boy.

"It's a pity, he was so full of life, and his parents?"

"They didn't survive the attack. The werewolves are positioning themselves to transition and cause as much damage as possible. The village didn't stand a chance."

"Did you find anyone alive?"

"A small girl no older than 4."

"Where is she now?"

"I believe she is with Aberforth, Lalan has decided to raise her as her own."

"Then she is in good hands," said Dumbledore as he exited the room and began walking away in another direction. All of a sudden Hermione and Draco felt there world rushing around them and then felt their feet slamming down in Dumbledore's office once more.

"Confused?" Said Dumbledore as they say down, "I would be surprised if you weren't."

Hermione and Draco nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"I showed this to you so you could meet the founders of the Bonham project and get a little background of what was happening 20 years ago when I instated it."

"But why are you telling us this?" Asked Hermione confused. "I thought the less people who knew the better."

"A very valid question, I will explain everything, but now if you don't mind I have another memory to show you." Said Dumbledore as he retrieved a second vial. Draco looked at the headmaster wearily as he poured the new memory into the pensive.

Once again they found themselves in the strange corridors of the Bonham base following the younger Dumbledore till they stopped in front of a door where he knocked on the door softly and then took a step back and waited patiently for someone to open it. Within seconds a little girl no older than six came toppling through it.

"DUMBY!" she exclaimed as she ran forward and hugged him. Both Dumbledore's chuckled and smiled warmly at the girl.

"Good morning Alana, did you sleep well?" Asked the younger Dumbledore.

"Yup," she said as she nodded her head vigorously. "Lalan said I could use my magic today so I can help people!" She exclaimed.

"Did she now?"

"Uh huh, let me show you!" She said happily as she grabbed Dumbledore's hand and began dragging him towards the hospital wing. Hermione looked at the girl curiously as she followed and then turned to Dumbledore and asked, "Is she a Healamorph?"

"Yes, only one born to this century," Said Dumbledore smiling at Hermione while Draco looked at the two of them lost."Healamorph?" He finally asked.

"You'll see soon enough Mr. Malfoy," Said Dumbledore as the entered the hospital wing, which was no longer barren and cold but seemed to be bursting at the seems with patients.

"How did you keep it a secret with all this traffic?" Asked Hermione as she looked around horrified at all the injured bodies.

"Memory charms, Jeremy was quite effective with them...now watch closely," Said Dumbledore while he pointed at Alana. They watched as she walked up and greeted a patient happily asking where his booboo was. The man lifted what should have been his arm from the blanket, instead they saw a mangled mess of skin and muscle hanging loosely to a protruding bone. Alana didn't even flinch, instead she took the man's arm into her hands and began to trace intricate patterns with her fingers as she talked to him about unicorns. At first nothing seemed to happen then slowly right in front of their eyes the man's arm began to heal while the little girls arm took on his mangled shape. When she was finished her story the man didn't even have a scratch. She jumped down from the bed and shouted "SEE! SEE WHAT I DID DUMBY!" With glee. The younger Dumbledore patted her on the head and said "I did indeed, that was amazing Alana."

"You see Mr. Malfoy Alana was able to take other's injuries upon herself to heal them, then her body would regenerate itself." Said Dumbledore as he smiled fondly over at the little girl. "She always had a way of lighting up the room." They watched again as she approached another patient and took on their wounds this time talking about the tooth fairy and wondering when she would come for her tooth. Again and again she approached the patients taking on their horrific injuries until she fainted in the middle of the room. Hermione gasped and ran towards.

"Don't worry she'll be fine Ms. Granger, when Alana was young she tended to over exert herself in her excitement to help everybody," Said Dumbledore as they watched Poppy carry the young girl out of the ward presumably back to her bedroom.

"I never thought one of those existed, sure they have been mentioned from time to time in magical history, is she still alive today?" Asked Hermione.

"No," Said Dumbledore sadly, but he did not offer an explanation.

"How did she die if she was able to regenerate?" Asked Draco unable to stop his curiosity.

"The only way to kill a healamorph is with the avada curse, she was a very unfortunate casualty of war."

Once again the ground was swept from underneath their feet, as Hermione and Draco found themselves back in Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Please sit," Said Dumbledore solemnly as he motioned to the seats they had recently vacated. "Should I be killed, Professor Mcgonagal will be forced to take my place as head of the Order of the Phoenix and will be forced to go into hiding as she is the secret keeper for the Bonham program. If such a time should come, I would like the two of you to be contacts to the outside world for her."

"Why us?" Demanded Draco.

"Because I believe that love is the strongest bond one can forge. Both of your loves for your mothers run deep, that I am sure of and because I am sure of this I know I can trust you."

"Are you in danger?" Asked Hermione.

"Not immediately, but then again when is one ever truly safe?" Said Dumbledore thoughtfully. "But that is all for tonight, I trust I do not need to remind you of the consequences of what could happen should either of you leak any of this information."

Hermione and Draco both nodded, unsure of what to say or think. "Good, then off to bed, pip pip," They both gave him a funny look then exited his office heads full of questions. They walked back to the common room in silence each absorbing the information they had just witnessed. Hermione quietly gave the password to the portrait then sat on the couch where she saw the letter she had dropped earlier. Leaning forward she picked it up and quickly tore it open as Draco sat down opposite of her.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope you well, Mrs. McGonagal has informed me that Jean will make a full recovery. You must be so relieved. I am so sorry that I could not be with you during these difficult times. _

_As asked I have arranged your father's funeral to be this weekend and we will be holding a wake for him at my summer cottage in the evening. I hope you and your mother will be able to come. If not I know you will be there in spirit. I am sure Greg is watching over you already so he knows he is loved._

_Love Aunt Cindy_

Hermione folded the letter up neatly and put it back in the envelope. Then looking up she noticed Draco was studying her. "Is everything alright?" He asked.

"My father's funeral is this weekend," she said quietly as her eyes began to water. "I knew it was coming, but now it seems so final," she said as she began to shake.

"Come with me," he said as he got up.

"Where?" Hermione asked.

"Just trust me," Said Draco as he took the lead. Hermione followed him out the door with mild curiosity, her brain still on the funeral. She walked absent mindedly behind them not even noticing they had entered the grounds until they were almost at the Quiditch pitch. Catching onto his plan she exclaimed "Oh no, there is no way you are getting me onto a broomstick Malfoy!"

"Dumbledore trusts me, why can't you?" He asked teasingly.

"You can risk your own life, but I am keeping my feet firmly on the ground thank you very much." She said as she began walking towards the bleachers. Draco shook his head at her as he walked towards the broom shed. Picking up his firebolt he mounted it and flew straight over Hermione where he began to fly circles around her. "I won't stop until you agree to try," he said. But Hermione just crossed her arms stubbornly. "Oh come on if you can drink firewhiskey you can ride a firebolt."

"I might just have to hex you if you don't let up," said Hermione jokingly as she got out her wand and twirled it in her fingers. Draco took his chance and quickly grabbed her wand from her hand and shot up 10 feet in the air. "If you want your wand back you're going to have to come and get it," he said as he held it out tauntingly. Hermione glared up at him and then looked over at the broom shed.

* * *

**So I know you have been waiting for a kiss between Hermione and Draco but instead you got two unexpected ones ( well maybe expected for Blaise and Luna... ). So did you like the memories or was it deviating to much from the story for your taste? As always please leave a review, I always appreciate them :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Odd Happenings

**I am soo sorry for the late update! Been a very busy couple of weeks with homework and networking events! I think the hardest thing was coming up with a name for this chapter! Don't know why I was so stumped!  
**

* * *

Chapter 12: Odd Happenings

Draco was thoroughly enjoying himself as he tauntingly flew over Hermione's head holding her wand just out of her reach. He watched as she kept glancing over at the broom shed but she stubbornly stayed standing where she was.

"You're no fun," said Draco as he hovered over her.

"I'm sorry that I don't have a death wish," said Hermione as she crossed her arms resolutely and sat down.

"Nothing is ever fun without a little danger," said Draco as he carefully stood and started walking across his broom like a tight rope. "Malfoy!" Hermione gasped, "You're going to hurt yourself!"

"Like you'd care," said Draco who was now balancing on the very edge of the handle.

"I just don't want to have to patch you up again," she said as she watched him worriedly.

"Then I guess you're just going to have to come up here and stop me,"

"I really don't feel like playing games tonight," said Hermione as she got up, turned her back on him and left. She had only walked a few steps when she heard a short gasp and sickening thump as something landed on the ground. Quickly turning around she saw Draco lying in an unmoving heap on the ground. "Malfoy!" she exclaimed as she ran over to him and gently turned him over to his see his face. To her surprise he was snickering. Sitting up and barely containing his laughter he said "Got you!" Hermione gave him a shove, "Thats not funny Malfoy!" Pushing himself back off the ground he said "Maybe not, but the look on your face sure was," he said as he burst into laughter. She pushed him again but this time he caught her wrist and quickly maneuvered her so that he was over top of her as he held her to the ground. "Pushing isn't very nice Granger."

"Neither is faking an injury," she said as she squirmed beneath him.

"But I bet it took your mind of things," he said as he still held her firmly underneath him. Hermione stopped struggling for a second as she looked up at him. "I guess it did, but you honestly couldn't think of a better way than faking your death?"

"I could probably think of many other ways, but this way was more fun," said Draco as he unconsciously brought his face closer to hers. Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she realized their close proximity. His lips were a mere inch away from her own. Her brain seemed to freeze in panic as she lay underneath him. Then all of a sudden he stood up and offered her a hand, "Quick, I think I heard someone," he said as he pulled her up and lead her behind the bleachers. They waited with baited breath as the watched two figures sneak by them. "I think this is one midnight adventure that I don't want to be a part of," whispered Malfoy as he quietly snuck out from underneath the bleachers. "What if they see us!" Whispered Hermione. "Then we'll give them detention for being out after hours."

"Isn't that a bit hypocritical...?" Asked Hermione. "We're not even on rounds tonight."

"They don't know that, and whats the point of having power if you don't abuse it every once in awhile," whispered Draco smirking. Hermione shook her head and then tentatively followed him. "How did you ever become head boy again," she asked in a hushed whisper.

"I haven't the slightest idea," he whispered back to her.

* * *

"Is it true Dumbledore?" demanded Minerva as she burst into his office.

"Is what true Minerva?" Said Dumbledore, unnerved by the early morning outburst.

"That we are sheltering a potentially deadly witness, how do you know she is not spying on us as we speak."

"Minerva, she isn't even aware of the war, as far as she is concerned her husband isn't even a death eater yet."

"And how do you know it isn't all an act?"

"Sachi is more than capable of diagnosing memory loss caused through spells and brain trauma. She is one hard witch to trick"

"And the boy, you really think he will come to our side."

"Most definitely, I have already informed Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger of their roles should I die."

Minerva stared at the headmaster at loss for words. Then slamming her hands down on his desk she demanded, "What have you told him?"

"Enough, Minerva must you question me, I know what I am doing."

"You forget that you are not infallible, you trust too easily,"

"I trusted you,"

"That isn't relevant now,"

"Isn't that though? How is my trusting you any different than trusting the boy?"

"Look at him Dumbledore, look at his family, look at his behaviour, how do you know You Know Who isn't using him as a spy already?"

"Severus would have told me,"

"And it's that simple is it?"

"Yes, I have evaluated the boys character and find him and his motives to be trustworthy," Said Dumbledore with a tone of finality.

"I really must object,"

"Minerva, have I ever given you a reason to doubt me?"

"Several,"

"But when it comes to something as important as this?"

"No..." she said as she glared at him in annoyance.

"Exactly, so I ask you to trust me once more, after all why would I risk the lives of the people I care so dearly about?" Minerva nodded seemingly convinced but she couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding swirling in her gut.

"Now if you could excuse me, I have much paper work to deal with before breakfast," Said Dumbledore as he excused Minerva from his office. She nodded and walked briskly out of his office. Dumbledore began organizing papers when a painful memory flashed through his mind.

_He was running as fast as he could through a destroyed corridor, the horrified screams of a little girl ringing in his ears. He approached the door and burst through it wand at the ready. Inside were two death eaters one with a knife to the little girls throat, the other rummaging through a dead-man's coat. Dumbledore entered the room disarming the men with lighting speed and in his anger he sent them flying back until the crashed into the wall. He ran towards the little girl. "Alana, everything is going to be alright," he said as he reached to pick her up, but then a jet of green light flew under his arm and hit her square in the chest. She fell lifeless into his arms as he whirled around to see her attacker, but the man's cloak was already vanishing through the door._

Coming back to the present Dumbledore shook his head and began looking over the paper work Alana's screams still echoing in his head.

* * *

"How was your little midnight escapade?" Asked Lavendar as Hermione and Ginny approached the Gryffindor table for breakfast. Hermione flushed her mouth agape as she racked her brain on how Lavendar could have found out.

"I haven't a clue what you are talking about," replied Ginny slyly as she sat down and winked at Harry down the table.

"I saw the two of you sneak out last night," Said Lavendar as she waggled her eyebrows at Ginny while Hermione inwardly sighed with relief. For the rest of the breakfast Hermione participated in mindless gossip with the girls. She wished that all her cares could be so petty. Instead she was worrying if she would even be allowed to go to her father's funeral or wondering what Dumbledore meant by her and Malfoy being Professor Mcgonagal's only contacts. She jumped as one of the tawny school owls landed beside her and held out it's leg. She quickly detached the envelope and ripped it open.

_Ms. Granger,_

_I wish to speak with you urgently, please come to my office before class this morning._

_-Professor Mcgonagal_

"Ooh, looks like Hermione's got a secret admirer," squealed Lavendar.

"No it's from Professor Mcgonagal, she wants to discuss career options with me,"

"Oh," said Lavendar disappointed, "how dull."

"I just remembered that I need to go to the Library though, so I'll see you girls later," said Hermione as she quickly exited the hall.

"It has come to my attention that Professor Dumbledore has filled you and Mr. Malfoy in on certain shall we say past happenings regarding the Bonham program."

"Yes," said Hermione as she nodded her head seriously.

"And the roles you are to play,"

"He was a bit more vague but, again yes."

"Then despite Albus' obvious trust for the boy I wish you to watch him for suspicious activity. Albus says he has his reasons to trust him, but I am yet convinced." Said Mcgonagal gravely as she carefully watched Hermione's reaction.

"Of course Professor, but if my two cents count, Malfoy has definitely changed, if he is ready to switch sides yet...I'm not sure, but he is not the bully he used to be."

Mcgonagal looked at Hermione curiously, then replied. "Very well Ms. Granger, but I still wish you to keep an eye on him until he has chosen a side."

"Yes professor,"

"And one more thing, have you made a decision about the funeral?"

"Yes, I would like to go."

"Good."

"And my mother will she be able to attend?"

"In disguise yes, should she choose to go."

"Has she?"

"Not yet, I will inform you when arrangements have been made."

"Thank You."

"And Hermione...I am truly sorry for everything that has happened to you," said Mcgonagal sincerely.

* * *

Jean walked through the abandoned corridors of the Bonham building as she contemplated her current situation. Stopping she watched in awe as one of the many contraptions littering the hall suddenly came to life whizzing and whirring about until it once again became lifeless. For so long her daughter's world had seemed like some sort of fantasy, a utopian world that she could never be a part of. But now that she was here she felt like she had been thrown down the rabbit hole but the place she was in now was no Wonderland. Granted all the witches and wizards she had met thus fare had been quite pleasant and willing to help her. But she could not deny the fact that she had been thrown headfirst into a burgeoning war. She felt indebted to those who had saved her life, but at the same time felt helpless. What could she ever do to repay them? How could she ever fight in this war, when all she knew was teeth and she doubted they would need to know how to pull out the enemies teeth.

"Evening Jean," greeted an Indian woman not much older than herself.

"Evening Lalan," Said Jean as she smiled fondly at the woman. "Is there anything I can help you with this evening?"

"Could you take Narcissa her dinner? Right now she believes she is in a five star hotel in France. For the time being Dumbledore believes it's best to indulge her memory loss,"

"Why is that?"

"She is the wife of one of the death eaters closest to He Who Must Not Be Named, until we are sure we can trust her, we have decided to keep her in the dark. Just ask one of the house elves in the kitchens for her meal,"

"Of course, anything I can do to help after what you've done for me,"

"Oh it was nothing dear, I am just happy you are safe, you have a brave daughter by the sounds of it."

"Very brave indeed," said Jean smiling. Then she bid goodbye and began walking through the complicated maze of hallways to the kitchens.

"Evening Bobbin," she greeted as an elf immediately rushed forward and bowed.

"Evening Missus, what can I do for you?"

"I'm here to get Narcissa's dinner, if that wouldn't be too much trouble," she said kindly to the elf as she sat down.

"Not at all Missus, Not at all, and for yourself, can Bobbins do anything for you?" Said the creature as it began bustling around the kitchen.

"I am perfectly fine Bobbin, I'll eat dinner with everyone else at seven, but thanks for asking,"

"Mistress is too kind, it is no trouble at all!" He exclaimed as he hurried back with a silver platter covered in the most elaborate meal she had ever seen. She stared in awe as she thought to herself, I don't think I'll ever get used to magic.

"Thank you Bobbin,"

"It is nothing Missus, have a pleasant day," said the elf beaming up at her.

"And you as well Bobbin," she said as she got up to leave. Smiling she remembered the summer Hermione had come home telling them all about her endeavours with S.P.E.W., how passionate she had been about freeing the house elves, though she never thought she would ever meet one of those endearing creatures she had heard so much about. Admittedly she had screamed quite loudly the first time she had seen one of them enter her room. The creature had apologized profusely for scaring her then had quickly went about cleaning her room, constantly offering her any assistance should she need it. Soon she had come to know all the elves by name and had found herself spending a lot of her evenings in the kitchens talking to the little creatures.

Stopping she realized she had made it to Narcissa's room. Knocking lightly on the door she waited for permission to enter.

"Come in," said a voice softly.

She entered and let out an audible gasp, she felt like she had been transported to Paris as her eyes bounced around the elegant Parisian room, then they rested on the window where the sun was setting behind the eiffel tower.

"You have a beautiful view she said as she finally entered the room,"

"Yes, yes I do, but no one to share it with, my husband left me here on my honeymoon, apparently something big came up at work and he had to go deal with it, and then I am so weak with all the stress and aftermath of planning the wedding of a century, well I guess it is probably the best,"

"Ah yes, I remember planning my own wedding, wasn't exactly the wedding of the century, but getting my in laws to even be in the same room as each other... it was like trying to get a cat to take a bath," said Jean as she brought the tray over to Narcissa.

"Well aren't you precious darling, would you mind staying and chatting for a bit, it's been dreadfully dull being on bed rest all day,"

"Of course, can I call you Narcissa?"

"Why yes of course darling, I myself am still getting used to Mrs. Malfoy, I love it of course, but it just doesn't feel like my own name yet,"

"Oh I understand, took me awhile to get used to my new last name as well, but you can call me Jean."

"Do you have any children Jean?" asked Narcissa as she began to pick at her plate.

"A daughter, I named her Hermione."

"Beautiful name, how old is she? I myself hope to have a daughter one day, but choosing just one name it's impossible. As for a boy if I ever had a boy, I think I'd call him Draco." She said smiling. Then everything clicked. Jean looked at the woman beside her in shock, she was the mother of the child who had bullied her daughter nonstop for the last six years. How could a women so seemingly sweet have such a rotten child or even get involved with such terrible things. Greed, admittedly she did not know this women well but she could already tell status was important to her. She continued to chat with Narcissa, seeing the woman in a new light, eager to understand how she had been corrupted. They talked for an entire hour before Jean's stomach began to rumble and she bid her goodbye.

"Well I would be most appreciative if you would bring my breakfast, tell your manager I insist," said Narcissa as she handed back the platter of food. Then Jean had an idea.

"Oh there won't be a need Narcissa, I own this hotel, but I wanted to personally check in with you and see if everything was to your liking," Narcissa smiled at her, "Finally someone in France that acknowledges class, most appreciated Jean, you have a wonderful hotel."

Jean smiled, this woman acknowledged, wealth and social standing, if she had to fake those to gain this woman's trust she would, maybe she could be of some use after all.

* * *

"Morning rule breaker," said Draco as he sat down beside Hermione in Potions.

"Malfoy," Hermione exclaimed as she gave him a playful push, "SHHHH!"

"You know you really need to loosen up," He said as he leaned back and put his feet on the desk. Hermione just scoffed at him and opened her text book.

"Mr. Malfoy if you would be so kind as to remove your feet from your desk," said Snape as briskly entered the classroom with his cape billowing out from behind him. Malfoy looked at him with eyebrows raised then sat up. "Why of course sir," with a smirk.

"Only you could talk to him that way and get away with it," Hermione whispered.

"Do you have something to add Ms. Granger,"

"Oh don't worry Professor, she's merely reprimanding me for my poor behaviour, doing you a favour really."

"Well in the future Ms. Granger I will be doing the reprimanding, as hard as it may be for you to control your self righteous impulses." Said Snape in annoyance. Hermione glared and then began copy down the notes on the board.

"You didn't deserve that," Draco whispered to her once Snape had turned his back.

"It's fine, I'd think something was wrong with Snape if he acted any other way,"

"Too true," He said as he smiled at her. Hermione's heart fluttered for a second, then she shook her head and started distributing the potion's ingredients between them. Potions was surprisingly fun for the both of them. They developed an easy banter and were able to work together quite well now that they weren't arguing all the time.

"Weasley, I'd like a word," whispered Pansy as she passed by Ron and slipped a piece of paper into his book. Ron looked up and smirked at her, then looked at the piece of paper, which read: _6 o clock astronomy tower._

"What was that about?" asked Harry as he looked curiously at his friend.

"Oh nothing, she just has a grudge," said Ron still smirking as he began stirring the potion. Harry looked at him curiously but decided not to ask, it seemed like there was already enough drama going around.

For the rest of the class Harry watched his friend but he seemed to be acting normal so he decided to drop it.

"I'll see you later mate, I've got to go talk to Mcgonagal about something," said Ron leaving before Harry could even reply. He rushed through the halls and arrived at the astronomy tower at 5:45. Eagerly he sat perched on the window ledge while he waited for his partner in crime.

"Well aren't you zealous Weasley, how cute," said Pansy as she entered the room.

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not."

"I guess you're just going to have to purchase a dictionary, figures no class and no vocabulary."

"Are you going to spend the whole night insulting me? Or tell me why you asked me here?"

"Now why would I give up the opportunity to insult you, it's just so easy."

"I thought we were pretending to be a couple," said Ron as he began to walk towards her.

"Only when others are watching... like tonight; Draco and your mudblood will be doing rounds. All the revenge without the public humiliation."

"So what's the plan?"

"Meet me in the broom closet by Snape's classroom at 10 and I'll tell you all about it."

"And if I don't."

"Well then I'll know your the chicken I think you are,"

"Ready for rounds?" Huffed Hermione as she pushed through the portrait hole with an arm full of books.

"I am but you certainly don't seem to be,"

"Why because you haven't silenced me yet?"

"Well I wasn't planning on it, but honestly if you insist," Said Malfoy as he took out his wand and began waving it around teasingly.

"Oh you wouldn't dare,"

"Oh but you know I would," Said Draco smirking.

"You're intolerable sometimes," said Hermione shaking her head as she already began heading out the door.

"Ah but my devilishly good looks make up for it," Said Draco as he caught up with her.

Their rounds proved most interesting; in half an hour they had already caught two couples sneaking around, one fourth year vandalizing a portrait and a couple of first years attempting to duel. "It must be a full moon tonight," said Hermione as she Draco began walking down the stairs to the dungeons. "Good thing Lupin isn't here then," said Draco with a chuckle, "Wait, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Asked Hermione as she looked around.

"Oh god, not another couple...I think it's coming from that broom closet."

"Well dibs out, I busted the last couple," Said Hermione as she pushed Draco towards the closet. Draco glared back at her and then reached for the door handle. "Merlin's beard!" he exclaimed as he took a step back in shock. Hermione looked over his shoulder and gasped, inside the broom cupboard was Pansy and Ron in a very compromising position. Pansy smirked at them as she stood up and straightened her skirt, not even bothering to button up her shirt. "Evening Draco," she said seductively, while Ron fumbled to do up his pants. "I expected this of her, but not of you Ron," said Hermione in disappointment, "I can't believe you would sink this low."

"Sink this low, you're the one sleeping with that scumbag!" Ron yelled at her.

"Says who, a bunch of gossips? You should know better Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed her voice full of hurt. Then calmly she turned to Draco and said "So Draco, what do you think their punishment should be?"

"That's a tough one Hermione, detention with Snape and Mcgonagal or public humiliation?" Said Draco as he smirked at the two of them.

"Why choose, I think they both sound fitting," said Hermione with a smirk to rival Draco's.

"My, My Granger, I think there's a bit of Slytherin in you yet." Said Draco as he smiled down on her. "Now you heard the head girl, better get off to your dormitories before we decide to make it worse for you."

"Brilliant plan Parkinson," muttered Ron as he picked up his tie and stormed off. Hermione shook her head as she watched him go. She turned to see Pansy trace her finger down Draco's chest, but when he forcefully pushed her away, she decided to saunter off with as much dignity as she could muster.

"Well I think Ive had enough strangeness for one night, I think we should call it quits," said Draco as he turned to face Hermione.

"Agreed," she said with a small laugh.

They walked back in silence each contemplating the events they had just faced. Plopping down on the couch Draco patted the seat next to him beckoning Hermione to join him. Thankfully she plopped down beside him and sighed with relief. "It's been a long night," she said yawning as she curled her feet beneath her. "That it has," said Draco as he too yawned. Then he felt her head gently slide onto his shoulder, he looked down and saw that she was already asleep. Not wanting to wake her, and just too tired to move himself Draco leaned his head back and fell into an easy sleep.

* * *

I hope it was worth the wait, as always I love to read your reviews so don't be shy :)


	13. Chapter 13: KnifflerKnafs

Chapter 13: KnifflerKnafs

Hermione woke the next morning shivering. Groaning she snuggled into warm figure beside her and soon fell asleep once again thinking about the wonderful scent gracing her nostrils.

Not long after Draco awoke a small smile gracing his lips, he made a move to stretch when he noticed the small mass covering him was not in fact a blanket but the head girl. Gently he tried to get up without disturbing her, but as he placed his foot on the floor he slipped and landed with a loud thump as he brought Hermione with him.

"Well that's one way to wake a girl up," Said Hermione as she blew a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"Well I do know a couple of fun ways to wake a girl up, but I'm sure you'd slap me if I tried any of those on you," Said Draco smirking underneath her.

"Yet you thought throwing me onto the floor would be better," Exclaimed Hermione as she sat up. "What an excellent plan, really seemed to work out for you...yet I still somehow ended up on top."

"Well this wasn't exactly my plan...but you do know you're the one whose still straddling me." He said as he sat up bringing his face level to her blushing one.

"What... I.. No," exclaimed Hermione as she hurriedly stood up and righted her clothes, while Draco watched her chuckling from the floor. Gracefully he stood up and began walking towards the bathroom. "Care to join me for a shower," he said jokingly, laughing as he saw the look of appalled shock and embarrassment on Hermione's blushing face. "Not a chance Malfoy," said Hermione as she headed towards her own room. Plopping on her bed she shook her head. _What's going on with me!?_ She thought. Then hearing the bathroom door open she turned and looked at the doorway where Draco was standing shirtless. "Sorry to bother you but I seem to have forgotten what day it was," said Draco smirking.

"It's thursday Malfoy, now go and shower already!" Said Hermione she turned away from him and began searching for her bag. Draco chuckled at her, then closed the door. Seconds later he opened the door again.

"What is it this time," said Hermione now slightly annoyed. Turning around she saw that Draco had now ditched his pants as well and was wearing nothing more than a pair of silk boxers. "Malfoy!" Hermione shrieked.

"What, I just wanted to know if we had rounds tonight," he said unable to stop a big smile that spread across his face as he saw how uncomfortable she was.

"And you need to know right now!?"

"Thought I should ask before I forgot," he improvised.

"No because we had rounds last night, but maybe you forgot about the traumatic events we witnessed..."

"Good, that's what I thought." Said Draco as he closed the door once again. Hermione shook her head at him and then began unbuttoning her shirt so she could change into a new pair of clothes.

"Oh and one more thing," said Draco as he opened the door once more, this time only donned in a fluffy white towel.

"Seriously Malfoy!" Exclaimed Hermione blushing furiously as she tried to cover herself up. He stared at her for a second then shaking his head he said "Oh, ummm do you know where my soap is?" He said stupidly.

"Probably where you left it, now get the hell out!" said Hermione furiously. Draco did not need telling twice and quickly closed the door behind him. Hermione whipped out her wand and cast a locking charm on the door before continuing to change.

* * *

"You saw Granger's tits!" Exclaimed Blaise in shock. "How were they?" He asked a little more quietly.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"That's besides the point mate, and what were you doing stripping for her?"

"Oh man you should have seen how embarrassed she was, her cheeks went bright red, it was ador, I mean it was hilarious," Said Draco catching himself. But it was too late, Blaise had caught his slip up.

"Oh this is too good, you're peacocking for Granger," said Blaise smugly.

"Excuse me?"

"Showing off for her, it's cute Draco,"

"I was just annoying her!"

"Not too long ago you were only too happy to let that little rumor go around."

"Yeah to hurt my father,"

"Denial!"

"Is Draco going to Egypt?" Asked Luna as she came up behind them and gave Blaise a peck on the cheek.

"Huh?" Said the boys in unison as they cocked their heads at her.

"I thought you said The Nile, you know that river is full of dragropods! Father wants to take me there someday, they are extremely rare!"

"No babe, denial, Draco is in denial but you'll have to tell me more about those dragropods later alright!" Said Blaise as he wrapped his arm around Luna and kissed her hair.

"About Hermione?" Asked Luna.

"You told your absurd theories to her!?" Bellowed Draco.

"Theories? I saw the way you were looking at her the other day. You should stop fighting your feelings Draco, you aren't doing yourself any good." Said Luna as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, while Draco stared at her in disbelief.

"Yeah man, stop fighting those feelings," said Blaise teasingly then pecked Luna on the cheek. He loved her blatant and sometimes uncomfortable honesty.

"Besides Draco you two are surrounded by knifflerknafs and it's proven fact that they swarm to those deeply in love, they feed off of the all the excess dopamine your brain creates." She said as if that settled the issue.

"Exactly Draco, you can't fight the Knifflerknafs." Said Blaise smiling at his friends obvious frustration. Draco glared at them both then huffed off.

"He'll come around."

* * *

"I don't like him Gin, and I definitely don't like all these situations he keeps getting me into!" Hermione said as she glared at her best friend. "And I haven't even told you the worst part."

"What!" Ginny interjected. "Oh don't tell me he has a tiny penis." Hermione stared at Ginny at loss for words. "WHAT!? NO! I don't know how big his penis is I've never seen it," said Hermione blushing profusely. "What... What I was going to say, you'll never guess who we walked in on last night..."

"Who!" Said Ginny in excitement.

"Ron and Pansy," Said Hermione feeling sick to her stomach.

"Ha ha very funny Mione..." Said Ginny, but then taking a look at her best friend's face she continued. "Oh my god, you can't be serious!"

"Unfortunately so..."

"I am officially disowning that bastard, Pansy Fucking Parkingson!" shrieked Ginny in disbelief. "I think I'm going to be sick!" Said Ginny as she pretended to puke over the bed.

"I think they were doing it to get revenge on us...Ron mentioned something about a plan, who plans something like that? And what did they think they would accomplish?"

"I think it's time I get Fred and George involved.. they'll know what to do to put him straight again. Looks like I've got an owl to send," said Ginny as she stood up and hugged Hermione goodbye. "I'll see you at lunch," she said and then she was out the door. Hermione sat there for a moment by herself then excited the dorm quietly closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Ah Jean so nice to see you again, honestly how do you manage a hotel when you spend all your time chatting with me?" Asked Narcissa as Jean walked into her room.

"Very well trained staff," said Jean with a smile.

"And where's your husband? Shouldn't he be helping you out with all of this, I'd love to meet him." Asked Narcissa as she delicately picked up her fork and began picking at her food.

"He died a couple weeks ago," Said Jean in a soft voice.

"Oh my dear I'm terribly sorry, what happened?"

"He was attacked by a group of dark wizards,"

"Followers of he who must not be named no doubt, such a terrible shame! I would never involve my family with such matters. I'm actually a Black you see, powerful family, which I am sure you know... but well they've always gone about the wrong way of doing things, never gotten us anywhere other than a bad reputation."

"You seem perfectly alright to me," said Jean as she watched the women before her carefully. This could be her opening.

"You are too kind my dear, I'm glad to her the infamous ways of the Blacks have yet to reach french ears."

"I base my opinion solely on peoples choices they show a person's character much more than their looks or skills."

"Funny you sound just like the new headmaster, at Hogwarts. He only just started in my fifth year."

"And who is that?"

"Dumbledore, an odd man... a bit off his rocker but I think his heart is in the right place, which seems to be a rare thing these days."

"Indeed it is, but I'll leave you to your breakfast, I do have some staffing matters I have to attend to," said Jean as she smiled at Narcissa then closed the door. Turning on her heal she began walking quickly to Lalan's room.

"Lalan, may I borrow your owl, I need to write a letter to Dumbledore immediately. I think I can break Narcissa."

"Such things cannot be written down, with the ministry and god knows who else intercepting any airborne owl, come quickly we'll use floo powder instead."

"Floo powder?" asked Jean curiously as Lalan lead her to the dining rom where the grande fireplace was.

* * *

"Hey Weasel..." said Pansy as she traced a finger up her inner thigh.

"What the hell do you want?" Said Ron angrily.

"You know you're kinda cute when your angry..." she said as she eyed him up and down.

"Stop the act Parkinson... it obviously didn't work," said Ron as he pushed past her. Pansy goosed him. "Oh come on Weasel don't you want to make detention a little more interesting..."

"Thanks, but no thanks, I don't want to catch a disease,"

"That didn't stop you yesterday.."

"Got a little caught up in the moment...don't flatter yourself Parkinson I've had better."

"Sure... Brown and Granger, those girls are amateurs.. where as I'm a seasoned professional."

"Well that's a nice way of saying slut," said Ron with a cocky smile which was immediately met with a sound slap to the face. Ron stumbled back glaring at her.

"Better watch your mouth weasel or might just have to wash it out for you..."

"Ooh I'm scared..." Said Ron as he shouldered her and didn't look back. Pansy just licked her lips and smiled mischievously.

* * *

Ginny stalked through the great hall a woman on the mission. Spotting her be-speckled target she made a beeline towards him and forcefully grabbed his arm.

"Well good morning to you too love," Said Harry as he looked up at her confused.

"We need to talk immediately...alone," she said forcefully as she saw Ron look up. Harry took one more bite of his toast and then obediently obliged.

"What is it babe?" said Harry as grabbed her hand and stroked it with his thumb.

"My brother is a complete asshole and I don't want you hanging around with him." Said Ginny seriously. "Well other than being absolutely dreadful to Hermione as of late, he's now sleepy with Pansy to try and get back at her."

"With Pansy... be serious babe, Ron would never,"

"So you're calling Hermione a liar?" Said Ginny angrily as she ripped her hand away from him.

"No..." Said Harry unsure of what to say next. "I...I just don't want to choose sides."

"Well even if you had to choose sides it's an obvious choice isn't it?" Asked Ginny in disbelief.

"Well..."

"Oh, I can't believe you," said Ginny as she began to storm off, before Harry grabbed her arm. "Gin, wait.." said Harry desperately as she ripped her arm out of his grip.

"No, not until pick a side..and it better be the right side." said Ginny before she walked away for good this time leaving Harry to stare after her hurt and confused.

"Whats the matter with you Red?" Asked Blaise as he stopped Ginny from almost running into him.

* * *

"What? Oh nothing...just..um just late for class," said Ginny not even making eye contact with him.

"Class doesn't start for another 20 minutes," said Blaise as he looked at her with concern.

"Blaise I really don't want to talk about it..."

"Well if it's what I think, Hermione must have one really good friend," said Blaise as he smiled down at her.

"Oh course you would already know,"

"If Draco had his way the whole school would know what a douche bag your brother is..."

"Enlighten me, why does he care so much?"

"Even he doesn't know yet..."

"Oh he doesn't...does he?"

"Well if he did you didn't hear it from me..."

* * *

"Oh the throws of young love...don't you miss being a teenager," said Dumbledore to Snape as they entered his office.

"Not in the slightest Albus,"

"Oh come on Severus, you've been nothing but a miserable man since."

"Well don't get any ideas, I don't need you to play match maker again..." But before Dumbledore could reply both men were distracted by the emerald flames emitting from his fireplace. Both men headed over to the fireplace where Lalan's head was resting in the flames.

"Morning gentlemen, a mrs. Granger wants to speak with you,"

"And she's okay with flooing?" Asked Dumbledore.

"She's willing to try, I'm going to go grab her, Snape, Dumbledore she said with a nod and then pulled her head out of the flames. Within a few seconds the head of a new woman appeared.

"This is the strangest sensation, and this is normal? This really is a strange world,"

"Strange but effective, what would you like to tell me?"

"I think we can get Narcissa on our side, and I know how to do it..."

"To think, Narcissa being tricked by a muggle," Said Severus sniggering.

"Oh Severus do behave."

* * *

"Drama sure is stirring this morning," said Luna as she plopped down next to Hermione.

"That it is, that it is," said Hermione shaking her head. "What are you doing here Luna you aren't in 7th year Ruins."

"You looked lonely,"

"Well thanks Luna," said Hermione as she smiled at her.

"Not a problem, besides what are good friends for, if not to be there for you?" Said Luna as she slung an arm around Hermione's shoulder. Hermione smiled and nodded at her. "And to let you in on a little secret,"

"Oh not more gossip Luna."

"This is a secret your keeping from yourself," said Luna smiling at her friend.

"Oh please don't tell me she's been telling you about knifflerknafs," said Draco as he walked in looking slightly nervous.

"I hadn't gotten to that just yet," said Luna smiling at him. "But I am sure you'll explain them to her wonderfully, they are really amazing creatures Hermione." Hermione looked back and forth between the two of them curiously, wondering when and how the two of them could have ever talked about an imaginary creature.

"Well I'm off," said Luna cheerfully as she skipped out of the classroom.

"So do tell me...what exactly are KnifflerKnafs? And how and when did you ever end up discussing them with Luna Lovegood?" Asked Hermione curiously as Draco took his seat beside her.

"I see Lovegood quite a bit now that she's dating my best friend..." said Draco eager to steer away from the subject of KnifflerKnafs.

"Luna and Blaise... wow I never saw that one coming... when did that happen?"

"Not too long ago, but apparently he's been in love with her ever since the end of last year..."

"Well it's sweet, I'm glad for them," said Hermione smiling thoughtfully. "Now what are KnifflerKnafs?"

"I haven't the slightest idea," said Draco lying through his teeth as the ever so faintest blush creeped onto his cheeks. Unbeknownst to him it didn't go unnoticed by Hermione and only made her more curious. She was going to have to hunt down Luna at lunch.

* * *

After an exhausting day Draco and Blaise found themselves sitting in the heads common room staring blankly at their text books and making small talk about quiditch.

"Oh yeah by the way, Luna wants to me to invite you and Hermione on a double date with us next weekend." Said Blaise non-nonchalantly, then watched amused as Draco fell out of his chair in shock.

"Excuse me..."

"Oh you heard me, can't fight the knifflerknafs... they're everywhere," said Blaise teasingly.

"You know she almost told Hermione I liked her... thankfully I walked in before that could happen!" Said Draco now taking a defensive stance.

"So do you finally admit it?"

"There is nothing to admit,"

"Then why are you so worried?"

"I'm not..."

"Then say it,"

"Say what?"

"You know what,"

"No,"

"Say it..."

"No,"

"Grow some balls man,"

"Don't threaten my manhood!"

"It's three simple words mate..."

"Fine, I think Granger is beautiful, intelligent, infuriating but absolutely adorable when she's mad, she's bloody brilliant, and kind, and so different from any other girl I've ever known, I can't get her out of my mind... I Draco Malfoy against all odds like Hermione Granger,"

"That was more than three words," said Hermione who had been listening from the portrait hole. Draco turned around blushing bright red. Blaise couldn't help but chuckle at the situation. But felt his presence was no longer needed, so he slipped out as the two of them met in the middle of the room.

"You're intolerable, insensitive, devilishly handsome and god damned sexy, and well your mind isn't half bad either...but right now all I care about is your lips," said Hermione as she closed the final gap between and kissed him passionately on the lips.

* * *

**I know there were a lot of small breaks and a lot of things going on between different characters so I hope it wasn't too hard to follow... but most of all I hope you all enjoyed the pay off in the end. They finally kissed...What did you think? **

**I love reading your reviews and hearing what you have to say good or bad so don't be shy :)**


	14. Chapter 14: The Funeral

**Hey guys, sorry for the big gap between updates! I have been super busy with finals, commissions, projects and life in general! I would like to thank all of you for your continuing support and especially all the reviews I received! I am glad you guys are enjoying the story as much as I am enjoying writing it :)**

* * *

Chapter 14: The Funeral

Draco reluctantly pulled away from Hermione gasping for air. Smiling down at her flushed face her gently stroked a loose stand of hair behind her cheek. "Still think I'm intolerable?" he whispered as he slowly ghosted kisses down her neck. He smiled as she shivered under his touch. Letting out as soft moan she replied, "intolerable as ever," then captured his lips once again. Then suddenly she stopped. "What's wrong?" Asked Draco as he began to trace her jawline with his finger while he stared into her eyes. "Nothing...it's just that I don't kiss on first dates," said Hermione now avoiding his eyes.

"So this is a date now?" Said Draco looking down at her bemused.

"No... I'm just not used to moving so fast," said Hermione blushing as she met his eyes again.

"If I do recall correctly you're the one who kissed me," said Draco smiling as he noticed her swollen lips.

"Well, you don't get another one till you take me on a real date," said Hermione smiling up at him teasingly.

"Infuriating as ever..."said Draco as he kissed her on the cheek, then he whispered into her ear "We'll see who caves first."

* * *

"Fred...it seems like our dearest sister is in need of assistance," said George as he entered the office at the back of their store.

"Well, if it's love potions tell her she can't have any," said Fred as he looked up at his twin.

"Oh this is something more dire indeed, according to her ickle Ronnykins is a gormless arsemonger.. to put it nicely," said George smirking.

"Well dear Ginny has always had a way with words. Did she say what exactly the prat has done this time?" Asked Fred with interest.

"Oh with great detail dear brother," said George revealing the lengthy letter. "But I'd have to say the highlight is dearest Ronald getting together with Parkinson for a revenge shag."

"No!"Exclaimed Fred in shock. "I think we should disown that tosser!"

"Ah, but not before we have some fun with him," said George with a mischievous grin.

"Who do you think I am? Percy? What do you say we give our new line a test run...?"

"I was thinking the exact same thing Fred."

The twins smiled evilly as they began preparing a prank package for Ginny. Their only regret was not being there to see his face.

* * *

"Mr. Weasley, to say I am disappointed would be an understatement," said Mcgonagal sternly as Ron entered the room, "you are a Gryffindor prefect and that comes with responsibility!" Ron glared up at her sheepishly and then took a seat while he waited for his punishment. Moments later Pansy flounced in, "Professor," she said as she perched on top of Mcgonagal's desk.

"Ms. Parkinson, I shall have to ask you to take a proper seat," said Mcgonagal trying to keep her voice calm. Pansy glared at her but knew better than to anger the professor further. Once Pansy had settled her self in next to Ron, Mcgonagal began a lengthy lecture about their responsibility to the school and their houses. How they were supposed to be role models at which point she took 50 points from their respective houses much to their dismay. However they immediately quieted down when they saw the look on her face. "In conclusion, unless you prove to me over the next week that you deserve to be prefects I will have both of your badges taken away." They both stared at her in shock mouths agape. "Now once you close your mouths, you can meet Mr. Filch on the fourth floor, male's bathroom where you will be cleaning without magic, now hand over your wands," said Mcgonagal as she held out her hand. Reluctantly they both handed over their wands and exited the room.

"Ready to get down and dirty Weasley," said Pansy as stroked his chest.

"Stay away from me you inbred whore," said Ron as he pushed away her hand and started to walk faster.

"My, my Weasley I should wash your mouth,"

"Like I would ever let you close enough to do that,"

"Didn't stop you last night,"

"It was all part of your stupid little revenge plan, I was just playing my part, I guess a little too well if even you believed it," said Ron angrily as he glared down at her. He saw a momentary flicker of pain, before she captured his lips and shoved him roughly into the wall. Ron taken completely by surprise allowed her to kiss him. However before he could even register how he was feeling he was dowsed in a bucket of icy cold water. Shocked he jumped back to see and angry filch glaring at the pair of them.

"You can start by mopping up this hallway," Said Filch as he shoved cleaning supplies at them. "Then, you can start on the bathroom, I'll be back in an hour and if I catch you two doing anything other than cleaning... well lets just say you don't want to know," said Filch as he turned around and grinned evilly, already plotting of ways to torture the two trouble makers.

* * *

"Evening Narcissa," said Jean as she entered her room. "Ah Jean dear, so lovely to see you again," Said Narcissa as she came out from the closet. "What should I wear tonight? This or this?" She asked as she held up two very elegant dresses for Jean to compare.

"Definitely the blue one, brings out your eyes. But what are you dressing up for?"

"Oh I've decided to go surprise Lucius, and steal him away from his business." Said Narcissa as she smiled triumphantly. Jean smiled nervously as she panicked for away to stall the witch.

"But Dumbledore has just owled! He has requested to see you this evening, it is an urgent matter something he couldn't write down." Said Jean trying to remain calm.

"And what would that kooky old man want with me?"

"I haven't the slightest idea hun, but maybe you should stay to hear him out, after that you can go surprise your husband, alright?"

"I guess Lucius can wait a couple more hours."

"I'll owl him immediately then," said Jean as she rushed out of the door and ran to the grande fireplace. Grabbing a handful of floo powder she threw it in the flames then when they turned green she threw her head in as well and yelled "Dumbledore's office." Coughing and spluttering she opened her eyes swivelling her head around she looked around for the headmaster. "Albus," she called out hopefully. "Albus?"

"Well this is most unusual Jean, what can I do for you?" said Albus as he walked towards the fireplace.

"You need to come here immediately Narcissa is going to leave," she said now panicking.

"I thought you said you could break her," Albus questioned.

"I need more time, but now it seems we are going to have to come up with a plan B, I told here you had to speak with her urgently and if you don't come soon I fear she'll leave anyways."

"Of course Jean, I will be there shortly, please wait for me in the kitchens."

"Thank you sir," said Jean as she withdrew her head.

* * *

"Arrrrggg!" Exclaimed Ron as a soapy sponge collided with his face. He spun around to see Pansy giggling guiltily. He immediately retaliated by throwing the filthy rag he had been using to clean the toilets. It hit her squarely in the chest leaving an ugly stain on her shirt.

"How dare you! This the finest silk from france!" Pansy exclaimed as she examined her shirt. Then she picked up a bucket full of soapy water and dunked it over his head. Ron stumbled blindly forward and then slipped on the wet floor falling with a loud thump on his back. Pansy advanced on him smirking with a bar of soap on her hand. Ron ripped the bucket off his head and groaned in pain. Pansy smiled and straddled him. "So Weasley.. you have a choice to make, either I wash your filthy mouth out with soap or with my tongue," said Pansy as she ran the soap across his cheek.

"How about I choose neither," said Ron as he tried to push her off.

"Nope, I won't let you go until you choose," said Pansy as she leaned in closer, "Me, or the soap?"

"So why would you even want to hook up with a blood traitor," asked Ron suspiciously.

"I love to live on the wild side," whispered Pansy into his ear as she nibbled on his earlobe. Slowly Ron turned his head, "Well I guess if I really must make a choice... I choose the soap." Pansy sat up angrily, "You honestly rather have your mouth washed out with soap than kiss me!?" It was Ron's turn to smirk. Sitting up he looked at her. "Well, I'm waiting," said Ron challenging her. Pansy pushed him back down and began to kiss him, only this time he didn't push her away.

"I thought I made myself very clear, you will meet me back here tomorrow at seven and next time you will be supervised," said Filch as he barged in.

"Mr. Filch I didn't know you were so naughty," said Pansy with a snigger.

"I.. tha... that's not what..what I meant Ms. Parkinson," said Filch flushing, "and 50 points from Slytherin for implying such a thing. Pansy glared up at him angrily.

"So are we dismissed, after all we don't want to be caught out after hours," said Pansy.

"Yes, yes leave already," said Filch glaring at them with his beet red face. Pansy and Ron didn't need telling twice.

* * *

Dumbledore brushed the soot off his robes as he entered the dining room, he was greeted by Bobbins who kept up a steady chatter on the way to the kitchen.

"Jean," he said as he gave the house elf a nod of dismissal.

"Sir, I'm so sorry it had to be this way,"

"Not to worry, you said we can trust her."

"Yes, she never wanted to be a death eater."

"Maybe we can use that," said Dumbledore thoughtfully. "Come," Said Dumbledore as he began walking towards Narcissa's room, Jean following closely behind him. Knocking on the door Jean said, "Narcissa dear, Dumbledore is here to see you."

"Come in, Come in," said Narcissa cheerfully. Dumbledore entered with Jean along side him. "What is it you wanted to speak to me about? I'm about to pop off to surprise my husband," she said eyes sparkling.

"That is exactly what I wanted to speak with you about. What I am about to tell you might be a bit of a shock." Narcissa eyed him curiously but gestured for him to continue.

"Your husband Lucius, he did leave your honeymoon for business, but not the kind you thought," said Dumbledore pausing for effect.

"What are you talking about," said Narcissa looking worried.

"I think you already know Narcissa," said Dumbledore as he studied her carefully.

"What are you implying," she said in denial.

"Lucius is working for Voldemort, he has become a death eater." Narcissa looked at him with a mixture of shock and pain.

"No..No you must be mistaken."

"I know this is hard to believe Narcissa, but it's the truth." Said Dumbledore.

"Well then why don't I go and ask him myself?" She said stubbornly.

"That might be tough, do you know what year it is?"

"Is this some sort of trick Dumbledore?" she asked confused.

"It's 2012, Narcissa,"

"This isn't funny Dumbledore, Jean tell me the truth." Narcissa demanded.

"Dumbledore is telling the truth Narcissa, if you let us explain..."

"Explain what? This sick joke?"

"It's not a joke," said Jean sincerely.

"Oh god you are telling the truth aren't you? What happened to me?"

"Your husband, did this to you." Said Dumbledore sadly, "and when he tried to oblivate you something went terribly wrong."

"I think I need a drink," said Narcissa noticeably paling.

"I'll grab you one straight away," said Jean as she got up.

"What happened to the last twenty years of my life?" Narcissa asked shakily.

"The truth?"

"Yes."

"The memories are gone and you may never get them back.." said Dumbledore sombrely.

"What kind of person was I?"

* * *

"Good morning," said Hermione smiling as Draco came down the staircase.

"Why hello there beautiful," said Draco as he made to kiss her.

"uh uh uh, you've got to earn it remember," she said smiling as she gently shoved him away. Draco pouted at her. "Puppy dog eyes won't work on me," she said smiling.

"Shall we go eat?" She asked as she grabbed her bag.

"Will it be a date?"

"Nope just regular old breakfast, me at my table, and you at yours."

"But thats no fun,"

"And neither are you," Hermione said teasingly, "I'll see you in class where we'll have lots of fun writing notes..taking tests."

"Only you would call that fun," said Draco grumpily.

"Well aren't you in a good mood today," said Blaise as Draco sat down beside him. "So give me the details..."

"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell," said Draco smirking.

"Since when have you been a gentleman?"

"I have always been a gentleman," said Draco offended.

"Yeah...Yeah, so did you kiss her?"Asked Blaise impatiently, but Draco's smile was answer enough.

"Ha I knew it!" Exclaimed Blaise as he triumphantly patted his friend on the back.

"Good for you," said Draco annoyed.

"So are the two of you an item?"

"We haven't exactly had that discussion yet.."

"Oh too busy snogging?"

"Like I said a gentleman never kisses and tells," said Draco smirking.

"I never saw Granger as a first date kisser, must have taken a lot coaxing,"

"She's the one who kissed me first."

"Oh, so you finally admit it," said Blaise smiling.

"Oops..." said Draco with not the slightest trace of guilt.

"You sly dog..."

"What are you hiding...?" Ginny demanded as Hermione sat down.

"Excuse me?" said Hermione with a smile.

"Oh you heard me perfectly fine."

"Well it's news that should be revealed away from curious ears..." said Hermione smirking. Ginny stared at her for a second and then everything clicked.

"Oh wow, and I didn't even have to play match maker," said Ginny smiling.

"Gin!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh you are going to give me all the details later!" Said Ginny as she smiled knowingly.

Hermione just smiled and nodded at the red head.

Hermione smiled as she sat down in her charms class eagerly waiting for Draco to arrive. She looked up when she heard someone enter, but to her dismay it was Professor Mcgonagal. Curiously she looked at the professor, wondering why she was in Flitwick's classroom.

"Ah Ms. Granger, Dumbledore wants to see you,"

"Now?"

"Yes, and I suggest you bring your suitcase."

"Yes Professor," said Hermione as she gulped and stood up shakily. Mcgonagal smiled sadly at her and patted her on the back reassuringly. Hermione nodded at the professor and began walking back to her dorm. Quickly she packed up her things and changed into muggle clothes. Walking briskly she tried to avoid all the curious stares of the students heading for class. Taking deep breaths she managed to keep her head held high until she reached the gargoyles.

"Reese's pieces." she said with a small smile for the headmaster's love of muggle candies. The gargoyle nodded to her and then stepped aside. Slowly she climbed the revolving staircase and knocked on the door.

"Come in Ms. Granger," rang the headmaster's voice. Hermione entered and saw Dumbledore sitting with a woman she had never met before.

"Hermione!" She exclaimed as she ran towards her with tears in her eyes. Hermione stood there shocked unsure of what to do as the woman enveloped her in a hug. The woman withdrew and exclaimed "Oh honey it's so good to see you!" Hermione stared at the woman baffled.

"It's me, your mother, umm Dumbledore gave me polyjuice potion,"

"What was the last thing you said to me before you passed out?"

"Find love, find what makes you happy and never let it go no matter what," said Jean with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Mom," exclaimed Hermione as she hugged her close. Dumbledore smiled as he watched their little reunion. Clearing his throat he beckoned both of the women to sit down. Smiling at each other they both took a seat.

"Jean will be posing as a marshall today, and three other order members will be on scene, also disguised with polyjuice potion. When the service is finished you will return to your aunt's house which has increased protection and will be guarded by the same members."

The women nodded as they tried to hold back their tears. "Then the both of you will spend the remainder of the weekend in the Bonham building, you deserve some quality time together." At this he received two small smiles.

"Thank you," said Jean.

"Not at all, especially after all you've done for the order Mrs. Granger." Hermione looked at her mother curiously but decided now was not the place.

"Now, I think there is somewhere you need to be," said Dumbledore as he placed an old boot down on the table. Jean looked at the professor as if he was insane. "It's a portkey mom, another way we travel," said Hermione as she placed a hand on the boot. Jean looked at her curiously then followed her example. As she placed her hand over top Hermione's the boot began to glow bright blue then with a jerking sensation Hermione and Jean were whisked away.

Hermione landed on her feet, but Jean unused to this form of travel fell squarely on her butt. Hermione giggled as she extended her hand.

"I'm new to this okay?" She said smiling up at her daughter as she took her hand.

"Okay, I'll give you that," said Hermione as she hugged her mom again, "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Me too baby, me too."

"So what's your undercover name? Dumbledore failed to mention that before we left."

"Catherine Smith."

"So American of you."

"Trust me I didn't choose it," said Jean as she threw her arm around Hermione's shoulder. Hermione gave a small smile and together they began walking towards the church.

They entered the church, where Hermione was solemnly greeted by family and friends.

"Ms. Granger, I am sorry for your loss, who is your friend?" Asked the priest

"Mrs. Smith, uh...father?" Said Hermione unsure. She had never been religious and she had only ever set foot into a church once before. She wondered why her father's service was hadn't been held in the family home but then she remembered it was her aunt who had organized it.

She stood at the door her mother and aunt at her side while they received condolences from friends, family and strangers. Eventually they were allowed to head to their seats as the service started. The priest cleared his throat and then began a scripted speech about life and death. He continued to say that Garry has a loving father and an excellent father, a family man through and through. When he finished his speech he asked Hermione if she would like to speak on her father's behalf. Nodding she stood up slowly, took a deep breath and then walked to the podium.

"I could say my father was an excellent man, but I am sure all of you here already knew that. He lived his life giving back to others, and he taught me to do the same. He taught me that everybody deserves a second, sometimes even third and fourth chance. He taught me to always be a better person, to talk insults with a grain of salt and most importantly he taught me to be myself, to love who I was and to find happiness in my individuality. And though he is no longer with us, we can still learn his lessons. We can learn from his example and become better people. If even just one person took away from today that it is okay to be their selves my father would feel his job was done. He was just that kind of person, every smile he received was worth more than anything of monetary value. And if his wife could be here today," said Hermione pausing to look at her mother, "I think she would like to say how dearly she loved him, how she cherished every smile, every laugh and every moment, because she told me that life is not measured by the number of breaths we take but the number of moments that take our breaths away. So yes I will miss my father dearly, but I am happy to know that he is up there somewhere looking out for me, and because of that I try and do something every day that makes me smile, because I know it would make him smile too," Said Hermione with silent tears running down her face. Taking another deep breath she left the podium and returned to her seat. "That was beautiful Hermione," Jean whispered to her daughter as she sat down. "Thank you." Hermione smiled and squeezed her mother's hand.

* * *

Narcissa stood starring at herself in the mirror. Wondering how her life could have gone so drastically wrong. She was angry at Lucius for treating her so horribly, and absolutely furious at him for taking away her memories. She could remember nothing of her son, all she had to go on was a brief memory Dumbledore had given her of him. The boy looked shockingly like Lucius, but his mannerisms were different, maybe she hadn't done everything wrong. She was almost glad she couldn't remember the kind of person she had been, but now that she knew she had no idea what she was supposed to do with her life now. In one evening she had gone from being a naive newly wed, to a lost middle aged mother forced to choose a side in Voldemort's blood war. The only thing she knew for sure was she wanted to meet her son, she prayed all he shared with his father was his looks. She jumped as she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said softly.

"Ah Narcissa, good to see you are up. I wanted to check on you after what you went through last night," said Lalan as she entered the room.

"So I'm guessing you're not a maid,"

"No, I am a healer."

"Well I'm fine, thank you for checking up on me though." Said Narcissa as she turned to face Lalan.

"You don't have to lie to me Narcissa, I don't think anybody would be fine after finding that out."

"I have a lot of decisions to make that is all, do you know when Dumbledore will be back?"

"I'm assuming he will be here tomorrow to check on Jean."

"What happened to her?"

"It's her husband's funeral today."

"Oh my god, that's terrible, she's been such a good friend to me that I keep forgetting that her life is also full of hardships and disappointments."

"Don't worry I don't think she expects you to,"

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Why don't you come and help me prepare her room, her daughter will be also for the weekend."

"Hermione? I would love to meet her, she sounds like an extraordinary girl, I only hope my son can find someone like her someday."

"I am sure he will Narcissa,"

* * *

Hermione was glad when her alarm clock went off the next morning, the stay with her aunt Cindy had been weird and awkward especially since her mother could not reveal her true identity. Cindy had also taken it upon herself to try and convert Hermione, saying that it had been god's will to take her father, so they could all learn from him and in time she would understand, but she should make her piece with him, because she needed somebody to pull her through. Hermione politely pretended to consider becoming christian but she knew it was something she could never do.

Gladly she hugged her aunt goodbye as she took a seat in the cab next to her mother. Immediately the car whisked away squeezing through impossible spots of traffic, and causing many benches and lamps post to jump out of it's way.

"And you thought Grandma Joyce was a scary driver," Hermione joked as she looked at her mother's terrified face.

"Sorry Mrs. Granger, replied the tiny wizard in the front of the cab, I'm much more used to other modes of transportation."

"So am I, So am I," said Jean as she gripped the door handle tightly.

After ten minutes of suicidal driving they reached a secluded park.

"Well, this is as far as I go, by the bench you will find an old Zonko's cap, it will take you the rest of the way." Said the driver as he pushed a button to open the doors. The two women gathered their stuff and thanked him. Quickly they walked to the old bench the driver had pointed out. Hermione immediately spotted the Zonko's cap and picked it up.

"Well, well, I would have thought good old Dumbledore would have offered you more protection," Hermione whipped around recognizing the voice immediately.

"And I didn't think you would be so stupid," said Hermione whipping out her wand. Glaring up at the masked man.

"Oh I am hardly afraid of a teenage mudblood and a muggle," He said with a cruel laugh.

"Clearly you didn't learn from the last time you underestimated me Lucius."

"Crucio," he snarled. Hermione had expected the attack, but nothing could ever truly prepare you for the intense pain of the cruciatus curse, she was simply doing all she could to not cry out in pain. Then suddenly it stopped. With a quick flick of her wand she cast a silent stunning spell on Lucius. Catching him completely off guard. Staggering she stood up. "Are you okay mom?" She asked as she embraced her mother.

"Yes," but before Jean could say anything else the hat began to glow blue, but woman took a hold of it as they watched Lucius' still figure. Suddenly he sat up with a menacing look on his face.

"Avada Kedavra!" He screeched as a jet of green burst from his wand.

* * *

**I promise I will write more twin stuff in the next chapter! I also hope I did not offend anybody with the religious section, if I did I am truly sorry. As always I love to know what you guys think so please leave a review!**


End file.
